SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS
by wolfy odonell
Summary: que pasaria si tienes emociones retenidas ¿podras soportar a las personas que te las provocan? asqueroso sumary varias parejas hetero y yaoi etc... bla bla bla wolfxfox principal XD
1. CAPITULO 1: RELACIONANDOSE

Creo que es el primer fic que me sale mas o menos bien jejeje asi que no sean tan duros conmigo

Prsupuesto=dialogo

(golpear)=Acciones

"que tonto" = pensamientos

¡TE ODIO! = gritos

Disclaimers; los personajes de ente fanfic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y escribo solo por diversión XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1: RELACIONANDOSE<p>

Era el primer día en la mansión smash y Wolf iba llegando en su wolfen aterrizándola suavemente en lo que parecía ser el jardín frontal donde vio más naves, como la de olimar y la de capitán falcón.

Cuando va saliendo de su transporte, ve una enorme extensión de flora que era parte de la mansión y es tan enorme que no sabia donde se encontraba

-¿es enserio? Este lugar es gigantesco ¿como sabré como entrar? Si ni siquiera veo la puerta principal.

Wolf se decide a investigar y mientras caminaba por el enorme jardín para dirigirse a al lugar al cual había sido invitado, ve a alguien recostado en el pasto con un libro cubriéndole la cara, como si se hubiera quedado dormido, vestía ropa medieval color azulada al igual que su cabello.

Wolf decide despertarlo para que le diga como entrar a ese lugar.

- he … disculpe

Wolf lo mueve un poco, esto hace que se le caiga el libro de la cara y marth abre solo un ojo.

- si, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- esto… señorita ¿me diría cual es la entrada a la mansión?

A marth le aparece una venita de enojo estilo anime

- jeje claro… pero soy hombre

- ¿enserio?... bueno como sea ¿ya me llevas?

A marth le aparece otra venita y piensa "que animal es tan grosero"

Después de un momento de silencio por parte del príncipe, wolf dijo

- señor ¿se encuentra bien?

- a si… lo siento estaba pensando pero no me digas señor que aun soy joven

- bueno entonces dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- soy el príncipe marth lowell del reino de altea (pose heroica)

- pensé que las princesas y todas esas cosas solo existían en las historias de disney

A marth se le marca nuevamente la venita en señal de molestia sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro (hipócrita) y dice en voz baja

- lo dice el perro parlante (con voz apenas audible)

- ¿dijiste algo?

- no nada "este perro tiene buen oído"

Empiezan a caminar hacia la gran mansión

- bueno yo me llamo Wolf

- ¿wolf que…?

- ¿Qué de que?

- ¿de donde eres?, ¿cual es tu apellido? Eso es lo que quize expresar

- no veo la necesidad de que sepas eso

- "que frió" a lo siento no debí preguntar soy un maleducado

- si, lo eres

- "voy a matar a este tipo" lo siento mucho

- como sea, me llamo Wolf Odonell y vengo del sistema lilyat

- por lo que veo eres nuevo en la mansión ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- fue instinto "no sabe ni donde esta la puerta, además jamás te había visto por aquí"

- o vaya, pensé que era porque ni siquiera se donde esta la puerta

- jeje, no fue mi instinto infalible

Dijo algo nervioso el príncipe, pero para que no se diera cuenta el lupino inmediatamente cambio el tema

- ¿oye?

- ¿Qué?

- "se dice mande grosero" eres amigo de fox y falco ¿VERDAD?

- no

El lobo contesto secamente lo cual tenso el ambiente

Marth se congela y aparece un fondo de tormenta de nieve "frió, frió, frió…"

- de hecho odio a fox con toda mi alma y si me lo llego a encontrar, tal vez lo mate "espero que no este cerca"

Ante aquella inesperada respuesta el ambiente ya estaba demasiado pesado, el príncipe tenía que hacer algo

- bueno cambiando el tema ¿tienes novia?

Pregunto el peliazul con una sonrisa amable

- ¿es alguna clase de proposición?

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "¿que acaso me cree un zoofilo? para andarme fijando en animales"

El lobo soltó una leve carcajada y sonrió diciéndole

- jeje que lastima porque eres algo lindo

marth se sonroja un poco ante el comentario

-¿enserio? "ahora que lo pienso este lobito no es tan desagradable"

- no, la verdad lo dije para acerté sentir bien

Ante ese comentario toda la magia del lindo momento, había muerto

- bueno ya llegamos aquí esta la entrada "afín me desharé de este hijo de p***"

Ambos entran.

En eso se ven todos los personajes en la gran sala principal y sale una mano gigante en frente de todos y dice

- bienvenidos a otro gran torneo en la mansión smash, para los que no me conocen soy master hand y patrocino el torneo, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí y les deseo la mejor de las buenas suertes ¿alguna duda?

Todos levantan su mano

- bueno iniciemos con el niño de la gorra rosa con blanco, ¿Cómo te llamas hijo?

- primero no soy su hijo y me dicen entrenador pokemon

- no chico dime tu verdadero nombre

- entrenador pokemon

- ¿es enserio?

-¿tiene algún problema con mi nombre?

- no ninguno, bueno al punto ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

- a, si lo olvidaba, mi pregunta es ¿por donde habla?

Todos voltean a ver a master hand intrigados

- esa pregunta la responderé cuando sepa por que tus papas te pusieron ese horrible nombre y si te dejaron caer al nacer, ¿alguna otra pregunta?, haber, tu la copia de link reducida

- ¿Qué le paso a las demás partes de su cuerpo?

- ¿hay alguna pregunta Que no tenga nada que ver conmigo?

Todos bajan la mano

- ¿no tienen alguna otra idiotez que decirme?

Todos vuelven a subir la mano

- hay por dios ¿es enserio?

- ¿Por qué no lo falconseria? ¿Acaso quiere un falcón punch?

Dijo el tipo del casco rojo muy seriamente

- como sea… bueno en la urna que se encuentra allá (señala un pequeño jarrón que esta sobre una mesa al centro del salon) esta llena de papelitos con números, el numero que les toque es la habitación en donde dormirán con su respectivo compañero

El fontanero rojo reclama con algo de coraje

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Antes cada quien tenia su propia habitación

- la razón es porque ahora son mas personajes

Contesta defendiéndose la gran mano

Sin embargo el hilian se puso del lado del fontanero

- y que, los nuevos pueden dormir en el suelo solo les daremos una manta

- ¡link! No seas majadero con los nuevos, a mi no me importa compartir habitación

Decía la princesa del reino se hilure tratándose de disculpar por la grosería del rubio

-si zelda, lo siento creo que si me sobrepase (un poco ruborizado)

- como sea saquen su maldito papel y conózcanse para mañana yo tendré con quien van a pelear ¿entendido?

Grito la gran mano haciendo que todos se formaron, para esperar su turno al ver el numero de su nueva habitación, en frente de marth se encontraba un personaje que se le hacia conocido con ropa medieval y pelo azul y rebelde, así que decidió hacerle conversación

- hola ¿de que juego eres?

- fire emblem ¿y tu?

- yo igual jejeje ¡a roy le dará alegría conocerte!

- no lo creo jejejeje (con voz algo tímida)… tu debes ser el príncipe marth ¿cierto?

- wow soy tan famoso que un vil plebeyo que en mi vida he visto me conoce

Dijo el príncipe emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa

Ike frunce el seño y dice agresivamente (venita estilo anime)

- la verdad no sabia de ti hasta que master hand me contó algo. Así que espero que no se te suba a la cabeza princesa

- vaya parece que atraigo groseros, además no creo que a roy le agrades "definitivamente hoy no es mi día"

- no me importa en realidad

- bueno basta no hablare con nadie hasta que vea a roy "el es el único que me entiende"

Marth cruzo sus brazos y volteo su cara con desdén hacia el poseedor de la gran espada

- pues te quedaras muda todo el torneo princesa porque yo soy el reemplazo de roy

Marth queda en un estado de shock a escuchar las frías palabras de ike

- no puede ser… "será cierto roy, mi roy esta fuera"

Llego el turno de ike el cual solo rio un poco al ver la exprecion del príncipe tomo su papelito y se fue del lugar

Todo paso tan rápido marth estaba enojadísimo y tenía que desquitarse con alguien era lo que normalmente hacia cuando se enojaba. Cuando llego su turno marth saco la numero 13 lo cual de asusto (marth era algo supersticioso) tenia que cambiar con alguien la habitación,

Cuando pensaba con quien cambiar el papelito alguien le toco el hombro, era un zorro color pardo de ojos grandes y verdes cristalinos

- hey marth tanto tiempo sin verte (con un leve rubor en sus mejillas)

- a hola fox… amigo¿de casualidad podrías cambiarme la habitación?

- bueno me toco la 13 si la quieres te la doy (con una voz tímida y tierna)

- no gracias era broma estoy feliz con mi habitación "no puedo decirle que es la misma, porque fox pensaría que no querría estar con el"

- bueno si cambias de opinión estaré dispuesto a lo que quieras, jeje hasta luego marth

- si, hasta luego foxi

En ese momento el príncipe se despidió con la mano del zorro y llevándolo a su mentón de repente tuvo una gran idea con la que se desquitaría su coraje con alguien, se vengaría de wolf y vería una escena muy cómica.

Marth llego a la pequeña sala de estar donde se encontraba wolf completamente solo,

- "esto no puede ser mas fácil"

Pensó el príncipe con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, se acerco a el lentamente y lo abrazo por atrás susurrándole en la oreja

-hola wolf

Wolf se sobresalto y salio bruscamente de lo brazos del príncipe

- pero… ¿que tratas de hacer?

- nada solo me preguntaba si ¿me podrías cambiar la habitación?

- ha que buena forma de expresarlo, apenas te conozco y ya andas con eso, te lo agradezco pero no

Marth acerco su cara a la del lobo y le dijo

- ¿Por qué no? (hablando seductoramente)

- podrías alejarte mas, la gente podría pensar mal (con una gota gigante en su cabeza señal de su nerviosismo)

- ¿entonces si me cambias la habitación? Wolfy (posición sexy)

- ya te dije que no

Marth lo puso contra la pared, puso su rodilla entre las piernas de wolf acercando su cara a la de wolf a pocos milímetros de distancia

- por favor (susurrando)

Marth subió su rodilla hasta sentir algo (ya se imaginaran que ¿verdad?) lo que provoco un rubor leve en el lobo.

- no me culpes después por lo que estas provocando

Marth abrió los ojos sorprendido no espero que aquel lobo le correspondería, sobre todo por lo de esa mañana.

Wolf se abalanzo sobre el príncipe tumbándolo al suelo cayendo justo arriba de el

- ¿Qué rayos haces?

Pregunto el príncipe con sonrojo y nerviosismo

- terminando lo que empezaste (lamiendo su mejilla suavemente)

- yo no he empezado nada ¡QUITATE PERVERTIDO!

- jejeje claro como digas, ¿sabes? eres algo lindo después de tofo

- ha ¿enserio? Bueno es que me esfuerzo mucho para verme bien…. ¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? ¡QUITATEME DE ENCIMA!

Wolf le tapo la boca y se impone para que el príncipe no se levante

-¿Qué no has oído el dicho? Si juegas con fuego te quemas, y te acabas de meter en un incendio (le lame la oreja lentamente)

-MMmmmmMmmMmmm!(con sus ojos cerraditos y levemente ruborizado)"¿Qué planea hacerme este pervertido?"

- ¿mmm,,,? ¿Qué? No te entiendo nada, tomare eso como un haz lo que quieras conmigo

Cuando wolf iba a empieza su maldad se escucho que abrieron la puerta de la habitación,

Entra un fontanero de bigote y vestuario verde (y ve la atrocidad que esta a punto de cometerse)

- etto… perdón por las molestias (se ruboriza un poco y sale de la habitación)

A marth le sale una gota estilo anime y piensa

- mmMMMMmm "gracias por tu ayuda Luigi"

Wolf se levanta como si nada y le avienta un papelito a la cara

- ten la entupida habitación, solo no le digas nada a nadie, tengo una reputación que cuidar

- y tu ¿crees que yo no? pensaran que soy un zoofilo (levantándose)

- eso te ganas por intentar seducirme, bueno ya dame mi habitación

Contesto con indiferencia el reclamo de marth

- a mi me toco la 13 "maldito bastardo, habla como si nada hubiera pasado"

Marth le da el papelito y wolf lo jala del brazo y lo acerca a el para decirle al oído

- tal vez después terminemos esto

Marth se queda petrificado wolf hablo con un acento de película de miedo (trago un poco de saliva).

Cuando wolf salio de la habitación marth dio un gran suspiro, se toco el pecho y noto que su corazón estaba aceleradísimo se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada

- ese maldito cree que puede jugar con mi cuerpo y luego irse pero ya vera la sorpresa que le espera cuando llegue a su habitación. (Risa malvada con rayos y truenos)

Un astronauta pequeño observa por la ventana lo sucedido y dice

- maldito loco

* * *

><p>Lucas va observando un papelito caminando por un pasillo<p>

- espero que el compañero que tenga no sea mala persona

Mientras caminaba distraído choca con una alguien y se cae

- per… per… perdóneme no me fije

Una persona alta de piel morena y cabello rojizo lo volteo a ver con cara de "te matare" el rubio estaba asustado con solo verle la cara

- si, ya me di cuenta insecto

- por favor perdóneme "no quiero morir"

- parece que vas a llorar mocoso

- por favor no me mate

- ¿Qué?, ya cállate no digas tonterías

Lucas empieza a llorar

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! A que estrés por eso odio a los niños

Lucas empieza a llorar más fuerte, de la puerta en la que se encontraban fuera, salio un ángel de Cabello castaño y ropas blancas

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Detrás de el sale un niño de pelaje rubio con ropas verdes y ojos de gato

- ¿Qué le haces al niño? Ganondorf

Reclamo lqa copia de link

- yo no le he hecho nada a este mocoso infernal (empieza a sobarse la cien)

Lucas sigue llorando

- claro, a ¿Quién debería creerle al bastardo malvado o al dulce niño que esta llorando?

- como sea solo cállenlo

Pit se acerca a lucas y lo ayuda a levantarse

- ¿te encuentras bien chico?

Lucas intenta parar poco a poco el llanto y asiente con la cabeza

- mejor ya lárgate ganondorf, ve a ver si ya puso la marrana

Dice el rubio con ojos de gato

- a que chistoso un vil mocoso me quiere mandar, no me hagas reír

Ambos se miran con odio

- ¿acaso quieres pelear? (desenvaina su espada)

- como quieras mocoso "no me durara ni 5 minutos"

Lucas se levanta rápido y se interpone entre los dos

- por favor no pelen por mi culpa

Voltea hacia ganondorf, se inclina y le pide disculpas

- no tienes por que pedirle disculpas a este bastardo

Menciono el mini hilian

- a ¿Quién le dices bastardo? basura entupida

Contesto enfurecido el gerudo

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?

- la verdad de tu raza

Lucas se vuelve a interponer entre los dos y dice

- por favor no pelen se los ruego

Pit se levanta y toma a toon link de sus ropas y lo mete a la habitación

- ¿Qué haces? estaba a punto de darle su merecido

Insistia el pequeño pero pit no lo deja salir y mira a lucas

- ¿quieres pasar?

- a… si

Lucas voltea hacia Ganon y se vuelve a disculpar y entra corriendo a la habitación.

Ganondorf se queda viendo la puerta varios segundos y se retira del lugar

Ya adentro…

- lo siento mucho no quería causarles problemas

Volvió a mencionar el niño psíquico

- ¿Por qué te disculpas tanto? no tuviste la culpa

Contesta el pequeño hilian

- a ¿no?

- claro que no, el y yo siempre estamos peleando

- a todo esto niño ¿Por qué llorabas?

Pregunta el castaño curioso por la situacion de el niño psiquico

- es que pensé que me quería hacer daño y me dio mucho miedo

- ¿es enserio? ¿Tenias miedo de ese fanfarrón? Que tonto

- toon no seas grosero

Regaño el angel a su pequeño compañero

- esto… perdón no quise decir eso

- no, tienes razón soy un tonto

Contesto Lucas cabizbajo

- pues a mi no me parece

El ángel dice su comentario mirando fijamente al rubiecito

Lucas levanta su cara y dice

- ¿no lo crees?

- pues no, porque si no, no estarías en este torneo

- pit tiene razón, a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

- lucas ¿y ustedes?

- yo me llamo pit y el enanito verde es toon link

- gracias por responder por mí

Dijo algo ofendido toon link

- espero que mi compañero de habitación sea tan agradable como ustedes

Lucas sonrio amistosamente hacia ellos dos

- pues yo creo que si y si no lo es yo me encargare de darle su merecido

Dijo el hilian pasando su brazo por los hombros de lucas

- ya veras que si solo piensa positivo

Animo pit al chico

Después de un rato de platicar lucas se despide y se dirige a su respectiva habitación

-(lucas mira su papelito) con que la 12 he? Espero que sea una buena persona

Lucas llega y gira la perilla para encontrarse con un niño de pelo negro con gorra roja y playera rayada (parecida a la suya).

Estaba de espaldas y volteando a la ventana

- ho… hola!

Ness se voltea y le da una gran sonrisa

- hola no te oí llegar ¿Cómo te llamas?

- amm… lucas ¿y tu?

- ness jejeje parece que ahora seremos compañeros de habitación

Ness le da la mano en señal de amistad

- mucho gusto lucas

Lucas le recibe la mano (y se alegra por haber encontrado un nuevo amigo)

* * *

><p>Peach estaba sentada en su cama admirando su nueva habitación<p>

- pero que suerte es la misma que me toco el año pasado

En ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta y peach se dirige rápidamente a abrirla.

Era una mujer de pelo castaño y vestido blanco con morado con un signo de triangulo que adornaba su vestido

- buenos días me llamo zelda ¿esta es la habitación 3?

- si, es esta pasa, pasa

Zelda tenía una maleta de carrito y pasa para instalarse

- oye zelda ¿estuviste la vez anterior cierto?

- si ¿y tu?

- también jejeje ¿creo que es la primera vez que hablamos?

En ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta de nuevo

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aquí el capitulo uno, lamento si los aburrí aun así gracias por leer se agradecen sus reviews jejejeje a lo largo del fic estare experimentando con varias parejas espero que les gusten =3 bye bye<p> 


	2. CAPITULO 2: YA EMPIEZAN LAS PELEAS1

CAPITULO 2: YA! EMPIEZAN LAS PELEAS

Cuando se escucha el sonar de que alguien llama la puerta, la princesa del reino champiñón abre la puerta para encontrarse con una especie de robot anaranjado

- esto… ¿esta es la habitación 4?

- no querido esa esta aun lado

- a gracias perdón por las molestias

- pero espera querido por que no pasas un momento a tomar el te, quiero conocer a mi nuevo vecino

- bueno me encantaría, pero…

- nada de peros, no me vas a negar la invitación ¿verdad?

Dijo la rubia tomando por el brazo a el robor

- esta bien

Samus entro a la habitación (con algo de vergüenza)

- hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Menciona la castaña con una encantadora sonrisa

- hola, mi nombre es samus aran

- genial yo me llamo zelda y soy princesa del reino de hylure

- mucho gusto lindo

- me da gusto que se estén conociendo y por cierto yo soy la princesa peach del reino champiñón jeje, en un momento vuelvo ire por te

Peach sale hacia la cocina para preparar las bebidas

- oye yo te recuerdo ¿estuviste aquí la vez pasada?

-si de hecho soy veterana

- o entonces eres una chica jeje, perdón por tratarte como hombre

- no hay problema, casi nadie lo sabe

- ¿y no te molesta?

- claro que no, si no saben que soy chica no me acosan y me toman más importancia en las peleas

- jeje y no te da calor ese traje "de seguro no se lo quita por que a de ser horrible"

- pues si, algo

- y ¿Por qué no te lo quitas?

- es que… me da algo de pena

- vamos estas en absoluta confianza "lo sabia es horrible tratare de no reírme"

Samus se quita el casco para dejar ver su hermosa cara definida y ojos azules

- wow esto si que es una revelación (con la quijada casi en el suelo)

- de hecho desde ahora puedo pelear sin mi traje

- y ¿Por qué no lo ha…

En ese momento entra peach

- ¿pero que? ¿Eres una chica?

- parece que a todo el mundo le sorprende jeje , es por eso que no me gusta mostrar mi verdadera identidad la gente me trata diferente (baja un poco su mirada)

- no, yo no quise ofenderte, perdóname si lo hice

En eso zelda tomo la palabra

- pues al menos a mi me da igual que seas chico o chica

Samus levanto su mirada

- yo quiero ser amiga de mis vecinos jeje por que cuando llegue de vuelta al castillo no tendré a mucha gente con quien hablar

Las palabras de la castaña asombran a la rubia

- es cierto, la vida en un castillo es tan aburrida

Dijo la rubia algo decepcionada

- que raro

Dijo la chica robot

- ¿Qué es lo raro?

- es que… nunca he tenido amigos

- es un buen momento para comenzar (zelda le da una de las más hermosas sonrisas a samus y le da la mano)

Samus la toma y ase lo mismo con peach

- que felicidad ahora tengo 2 nuevas amigas la (princesa rubia da pequeños brinquitos)

-tengo una gran idea (dice entre risas la castaña mientras ve a la princesa saltar)

- ¿Cuál es?

- que tal si esta noche hacemos una fiesta de te

- ¿Cómo una especie de pijamada?

- claro, solo chicas ¿Qué opinas samus?

- yo nunca he asistido a una y no se que se hacer

revela la cazarecompensas

- no importa, solo ven y aquí te enseñaremos

Contesto peach con pequeñas risitas

- esta bien

- samus trae ropa más cómoda (dice la hiliana algo nerviosa)

Samus asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojada, esta era la primera vez que estaba en una fiesta de pijamas)

* * *

><p>Hace algunas horas…<p>

- como sea saquen el maldito papel y conózcanse, para mañana yo tendré con quien van a pelear ¿entendido?

Ness es joven niño de cabellos negros fue el primero en tomar el papelito, pero hoy especialmente se le notaba algo distraído.

Ness se sentó en el gran sillón de la sala mirando su papelito

- la 12 ¿he?

No había pasado mucho rato cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado

- hola nessi, vamos por el tercer año ¿verdad?

Decía el hilian con su típica sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación

- a, si

- ¿Qué te sucede amiguito? Normalmente eres el más animado en esta competencia

- no es nada, solo pienso

- ¿en que amiguito?

- esto… bueno… ¿link?

- ¿si?

- ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Link se sonrojo muchísimo y se puso muy nervioso

- a ¿Qué viene esa pregunta ness?

- perdón, si te molesta tanto, no la contestes

- no, no es eso "ness ya va a cumplir 13 años, ya no es un niño"

- entonces ¿Por qué te pusiste nervioso?

- ness, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

- si, claro

- acércate

Ness acerco su oído a link, el hilian se le acerco para decirle algo al oído con susurros

- a mi me gusta zelda

Ness se sonrojo

- y ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- por la misma razón que tu no se lo dices a paula

Ness tomo un color rojo tomate en toda su cara

-¿Có… co… como lo supiste?

- jeje es algo obvio desde que entraste a la mansión no dejabas de hablar de ella y lo maravillosa que era cuando te curaba a ti y a tus amigos ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿chef y popo?

- es jeff y po

- como sea, hasta luego nessi

El hilian se despide rápidamente del niño

Ness se levanta y se dirige a la habitación asignada con la cara hacia abajo, cuando llega a su habitación nota que esta vacía

- vaya, creo que mi compañero aun no llega

Ness se sienta en una cama y mira hacia la ventana

- creo que aquí lo esperare "paula en que rayos pensabas al hacer esto antes de irme?

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

- bien ness, tu equipaje ya esta dentro de la nave de jeff

- a si, gracias por tu ayuda po

- no hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos

- ness ¿estas listo para irnos?

Grito el chico genio

- si, jeff alla voy

- ness espera, tengo que hablar contigo un momento

Lo detiene la pequeña rubia temerosamente

- ok, po, Jeff vengan…

Ness fue interrumpido abruptamente por la chica de cabellos rubios

- a solas

Paula tomo de la mano a ness y se lo llevo corriendo

- ¡¿A dónde demonios vas ahora ness?

Grito al ver como paula se llevava al chico de gorra roja

-¡ESPERA, EN UN MOMENTO VUELVO!

Ness y paula corrieron detrás de un edificio donde no se veía gente que pasara por allí

- paula ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

Paula puso sus brazos alrededor de ness

- paula… pero que…

Ness fue interrumpido por un lindo y suave beso que le dio la chica de cabellos rubios, ness estaba impactado y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, ese era su primer beso y era calido, hermoso y excitante beso, después de unos cuantos segundos separaron sus labios (ese era el primer beso de ambos).

- ness tú me gustas, me gustas mucho… ¿yo también te gusto?

Ness aun seguía en shock no podía creérselo, paula siempre fue su amor secreto… aun así Abia un silencio mortal paula no oía la respuesta de ness y solo se limito a bajar su mirada

- perdón no debí hacerlo

Ness noto gotas que caían al suelo

- ¿paula estas… "creo que me esta malinterpretando"

- perdón, perdóname ness (con su cara empapada en lagrimas)

Paula salio corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo

- ¡PAULA ESPERA!

Cuando ness iba salir tras de ella alguien le tomo del brazo

- con que aquí estabas, bueno ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde y jeff se esta empezando a enojar

- espera un momento, tengo que hablar con paula

- ness no tienes tiempo si no nos vamos ahora puedes despedirte para siempre del torneo

- pero…

- jeff nos esta esperando, has trabajado duro por estar ahí y no voy a permitir que lo eches a perder

Po se lleva casi a rastras a ness

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

* * *

><p>Ness se toca la orilla de los labios pensando tristemente en paula<p>

- paula… tu… también me… gustas, Me gustas mucho "si solo pudiera regresar el tiempo para decírtelo, para no quedarme como idiota viendo como te alejabas de mi ".

En ese momento se escucha que se abre la puerta de su habitación (ness lo le toma mucha importancia y sigue mirando hacia la ventana pensando el lo que había sucedido antes de llegar al torneo)

- ho… hola!

Ness se voltea y le da una gran sonrisa

- hola no te oí llegar ¿Cómo te llamas?

- amm… lucas ¿y tu?

- ness jejeje parece que ahora seremos compañeros de habitación

Ness le da la mano en señal de amistad

- mucho gusto lucas

Lucas acepta su mano

* * *

><p>Fox estaba paseando por el gran jardín trasero de la mansión Smash cuando en frente de el se encuentra a un viejo amigo del equipo star fox<p>

- falco que alegría verte por aquí

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

- bueno es que no he visto a varios personajes de la generación pasada y pensé que ya habían sacado a los peorsitos

- pues no lo creo por que tú todavía sigues aquí

- jeje no has cambiado nada falco

- pues tu tampoco… y ¿Qué?

-que, de que

Falco se acerca peligrosamente al zorro y con una mano le levanta la cara a fox

- ¿te siguen gustando los peliazules?

Fox se queda petrificado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, falco se separa un poco y sonríe con picardía

- parece que si

Fox lo avienta lejos para que se diera un respiro, con un rojo en sus mejillas que se notaba bastante

- aléjate de mi maldito

- jeje y ¿Qué hay de marth? ¿Ya te le declaraste?

El sonrojo en la cara de fox se intensifico así que bajo la mirada para que nadie lo viese

- ese, no es asunto tuyo

(Asi es, no se que tenga fox que le gustan de pelo o color azul como cristal, falco y en el ultimo torneo marth)

- vamos si es por Roy ¿Por qué no simplemente lo sacas del camino? Digo por que yo solo te quiero para una cosa (ya se imaginaran que ¿verdad?) y cristal no le gustas por enano

Fox sintió como si le clavaran en el corazón tres flechas y volteo a ver a falco con odio

- una vez más, no es asunto tuyo

- como sea, bueno si quieres consuelo la 17 es mi habitación y lamento si herí tus sentimientos

Falco se marcha como si nada, dejando a fox solo como un perro

- ese idiota siempre me hace enojar "ya ha pasado casi 3 años desde que le confesé mis sentimientos a falco y solo me uso, pero marth es tan diferente si tan solo roy no estuviera en mi camino"

Fox se alborota el pelo y grita

-¡HAAA FOX EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO! "Siempre que me enamoro, de alguna u otra forma salgo lastimado"

Fox da un gran suspiro y se dirige para su habitación

* * *

><p>Wolf llega después de la leve disputa con marth se dirige a la cocina de la gran mansión, y empieza a revisar en la alacena una por una<p>

- no hay demonios "no hay ningún cigarro ni siquiera una botella de vino"

En ese momento entra una princesa de pelo rubio y vestido rosa

- amm ¿se puede pasar?

- si

Peach pasa y saca unas cuantas tazas y una tetera de la bajilla, también toma de una alacena un sobrecito de te.

Mientras lo preparaba ve al lobo desanimado sentado en una silla del comedor

- ¿te sucede algo?

- amm… no nada "¿Qué le importa?"

- no te ves muy seguro al contestar ¿enserio estas bien?

- es que… esperaba encontrar un cigarrillo

- espera creo que por aquí tengo uno

Peach revisa su vestido y saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos, saca uno y se lo da

- ¿gracias? Eso creo…

Contesto bastanteasombrado el lobo

- pareces algo sorprendido

- sinceramente no esperaba ver que una niña con aspecto de todo lo que tocas lo endulzas tuviera mi vicio

- jeje bueno creo que solo tu y otra persona saben que fumo

- me caes bien chica, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- bueno peach, peach toadstool

- que necedad tiene con los apellidos solo pregunto su nombre

- lo siento

- como sea yo wolf, wolf Odonell oye de casualidad ¿tienes un encendedor?

- claro espera un segundo

Peach saca de su gran vestido un encendedor, y le enciende el cigarrillo

- gracias niña

- de nada, bueno te dejo que tengo que llevar el te a mis nuevas compañeras, bye

Peach sale de la cocina y wolf se le queda viendo

-vaya que niña tan más mona "quien diría que una niña tan linda tiene un vicio tan feo" (sacando algo de humo al hablar)

Cuando wolf termina de fumar tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa con cierto desdén

- creo que iré a ver ni nueva habitación

* * *

><p>Marth el príncipe de altea camina por los pasillos buscando la habitación 14<p>

- genial voy a poder apreciar mi broma desde cerca jeje

Marth entra a la habitación para encontrarse con el remplazo de su novio

- wow princesa parece que dormiremos juntos

Diceel mercenario al ver a su nuevo acompañante

- genial me toco con este bastardo "creo que me salio el tiro por la culata"

- cuida tu boca niña tonta por que no solo de viejo se caen los dientes

Amenazo ike seriamente

- como sea vil plebeyo no tengo intenciones de pelear

- ¿a quien le dices plebeyo niña entupida?

- al único pobretón que esta frente a mi, solo mírate parece que no te has bañado en años

viendo con desprecio a ike

- te crees la gran cosa idiota ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? (tomando a marth por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo)

- deja de tocarme que se me va a pegar tu horrible hedor (se tapa la nariz)

- entupida princesa ya me colmaste la paciencia

Ike le tira un puñetazo en la cara pero marth lo detiene con la mano

- eso es todo lo que tienes sangre sucia inmunda

Marth le regreso el puñetazo sacándole algo de sangre de la boca y tirandolo al suelo

- maldito mal nacido ¡ESTAS MUERTO! (limpiándose con la mano la poca sangre de su boca)

Ambos toman sus espadas y parece que va a empezar una gran pelea

* * *

><p>Fox se encontraba en una cama bajo varias cobijas con una cara llena de tristeza, pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar cuando de repente se escucha que abren la puerta, fox no le toma importancia por que no quería que lo vieran con esa cara<p>

- ¿hay alguien aquí?

Esa voz, fox la reconoció inmediatamente, fox se levanta precipitadamente de la cama

- ¿Odonell? ¿Qué ases aquí?

- wow mCclaud, que linda sorpresa

Wolf saca rápidamente su blaster y le apunto directamente a la cabeza, fox al ver esta acción al doble de velocidad el hace lo mismo

- vamos wolf deberías olvidar este problema ya pasaron tantos años y siempre pasa lo mismo "siempre le gano"

- todo ha sido solo suerte zorrito veamos si hoy la tienes

Wolf dispara, pero fox rápidamente se lo regresa con su escudo lo que provoca que le de a la mano y suelte el blaster

- levanta las manos wolf

- vamos zorrito no pensaras arrestarme

- ¡HE DICHO QUE LEVANTES LAS MANOS!

- ok, ok solo no te exaltes demasiado

wolf levanta lenta mente las manos y se acerca poco a poco a fox

- ¡RETROCEDE WOLF! No querrás que te dispare

- vamos fox, por que no me cuentas de crystal

Fox sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo "lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era recordar a su ex"

-¡ESE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! (CERRANDO FUERTEMENTE LOS OJOS)

Wolf aprovecho ese pequeño descuido del zorro para correr hacia el y con una sola patada le tiro el blaster de las manos lo toma por el cuello y lo separa lentamente del suelo

- bajame bastardo (tratando de liberarse inútilmente)

- fox no entiendo en absoluto lo que dices

Fox empezó a patalear por falta de aire y una de esas patadas llego a la entrepierna de wolf.

Lo que provoco que el lobo lo soltara de repente y pusiera sus manos en el lugar donde sentía el dolor

- ahora si me entiendes maldito perro sarnoso (sobandose la garganta)

Fox se levanta para irse pero wolf lo toma de un pie y lo tumba al suelo

- no te escaparas tan facil fox

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Este capitulo estuvo algo raro pero espero que les haya gustado =3 espero sus reviews<p> 


	3. CAPITULO 3: UNA DOLOROSA NOTICIA

Espero que los que aman a marth no me maten por este capitulo además pienso darle a cada personaje su importancia debida =3 así que espero que les guste este cap

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3: UNA DOLOROSA NOTICIA<p>

Cuando fox estaba en el suelo sintió un peso sobre el, que no lo deja moverse

- quítateme de encima, maldito bastardo

- no hasta que me contestes algo

- basta ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Wolf le tapa la boca a fox con su mano, y se le acerca al oído

- jeje porque será ¿Qué cuando estoy a punto de acabarte hay algo en mi que me lo impide?

Fox le muerde la mano y sale de la treta de wolf, para levantarse rápidamente, mientras el otro empieza gruñir sobando su mano

- ¿esa es tu estupida pregunta?, la respuesta es por que eres un mal perdedor, wolf siempre te voy a ganar (muy seguro de si mismo)

Wolf frunció el seño y se volvió a abalanzar sobre fox, pero este abrió la puerta y salieron rodando hacia el pasillo.

Casi al mismo tiempo de la habitación de alado se oye la puerta romperse y el príncipe de altea sale volando contra la pared

¡MARTH!

Grita el ojiverde al ver a su amado príncipe en esas condiciones

Esa pequeña distracción fue aprovechada por el lobo y le dio un golpe a fox al estomago que lo sofoco

-CAMBIO DE ECENA-

Hace algunos momentos…

- ¡ESTAS MUERTO!

Ambos desenvainan sus espadas y empieza la gran pelea, Marth por ser mas rápido le ha dado mas golpes a ike

- mejor ríndete maldito plebeyo, no eres rival para mi

El orgullo de ike estaba siendo fuertemente lastimado, tenia que hacer algo para no perder esta pelea

- ya veo porque roy lo hizo

- ¿roy? ¿De que hablas? (bajando su espada)

- "bingo, di en el blanco" ¿Qué, no lo sabias?

- ¿Que le hiciste maldito?

- yo nada…

- habla maldito (poniendo su espada sobre el cuello de ike)

- deberías preguntárselo a roy, oops los muertos no hablan

- ¿a que te refieres? (temblando)

- parece que eres de lento aprendizaje, lo que quiero decir es que roy esta muerto

- ¿Qué has … dicho?

- ¿te lo deletreo? m-u e-r-t-o

Al escuchar esas palabras marth soltó su espada (algo en el se había roto, sintiendo que un enorme escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo) poco después se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.

Ike dio una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa

- no te preocupes, murió feliz, me dijo que era su primera vez conmigo ¿Quién diría que también seria la ultima?

Marth sintió un líquido calido recorriendo sus mejillas, un liquido que no sentia desde hace mucho, ese liquido amargo que prometió jamás derramar después de la destrucción de su reino y familia, seguido por un fuerte golpe que lo impulso sobre la puerta y esta inmediatamente se rompió en mil pedazos para salir volando al pasillo.

Varios vecinos salieron al oír los escándalos que se provocaron afuera

luigi ve a hablarle a master hand, ¡RAPIDO!

Dijo mario a su hermano menor

- si, hermano

Luigi sale corriendo del lugar, segundos después ness y lucas salen de su habitación

-¿Qué sucede mario?

Preguntaba el niño de gorra roja ante la situación

- parece que desde hoy empezaron las peleas

- al fin alguien le dará su merecido a ese creído de marth

Decía el hilian al ver a su rival en problemas

- creo que fox tiene problemas

- ho ho, hay viene la mano gigante

Murmuraban los niños de la habitación colindante a los de los peleadores

En ese momento wolf suelta a fox y marth se levanta, solo sintieron la presencia de la gran mano llegar enfurecida al lugar

- pero ¿Qué demonios les sucede?

Grito master hand

- ese perro cof cof sarnoso me ataco

- niña llorona solo jugábamos

Marth estaba cabizbajo y salio corriendo del lugar empujando a varias personas

- ¿A dónde demonios vas?

Dijo la gran mano ya bastante enfadada

-CAMBIO DE ECENA-

- peach, deberías hablarle a samus para comenzar con esta fiesta

Dijo zelda preparando las cosas para su pijamada

- si en un momento vuelvo

Peach sale de la habitación para hablarle a samus pero ve que alguien viene corriendo a toda velocidad

- ¿marti?

Cuando estaba a punto de saludarlo el pasa aventándola contra la pared y se para en seco

- perdona fue mi culpa (cabizbajo y muy serio)

- no pasa nada es solo un pequeño golpecito

- con tu permiso

Marth se da la vuelta para continuar con su camino pero una mano lo detiene jalándolo por el brazo

- espera ¿te sucede algo?

Marth sigue con la cabeza baja y salen pequeñas gotas se agua desde su rostro hacia el suelo

- marti ¿estas…?

- sin ofender princesa pero no es algo que le deba de importar

En ese momento zelda se asoma para ver a peach

- peach ¿Quién es el?

- marti ¿Qué te sucede, tu no eres así?

Marth se soltó bruscamente de la princesa provocando su caída

-¡PEACH!

Grita la castaña mientras marth sale corriendo rápidamente del lugar, zelda se apura a levantar a peach

- peach ¿te paso algo?

Pregunto extrañada la castaña

- no, estoy bien (con una sonrisa que ocultaba su preocupación)

- ese idiota cuando lo vea le enseñare una lección de cómo se debe tratar a una dama

Peach se levanta y le dice a zelda

- zeldi por favor llama a samus para la fiesta y discúlpame con ella por que voy a llegar algo tarde

- espera no me digas que iras con ese imbecil que te golpeo

- zelda… el como tu es mi amigo… y yo pase lo que pase cuido a mis amigos

- pero si el lo fuera, no te habría hecho eso

- exacto se que marti nunca me haría algo como esto, es por eso que averiguare que es lo que tiene mi amigo

Peach sale corriendo tras de marth tan rápido como sus pies se lo permiten

- ¡PEACH ESPERA! "maldición esa chica necesita saber que las mujeres no debemos ser violentadas"

* * *

><p>Se ven bowser y ganondorf platicando y conociéndose como los nuevos compañeros de habitación que ahora son<p>

- y enserio de todas las veces que has secuestrado a esa princesa ¿jamás le has hecho nada?

Bowser se pone de un color rojo intenso y sale algo de humo por su cabeza

- pues… tú tampoco le has hecho algo a zelda

- eso es porque ella no me atrae jeje solo quiero su reino

Bowser se voltea y se cruza de brazos para ocultar su enrojecimiento, en eso ganondorf se acerca a el y lo voltea bruscamente para levantarle cara con su mano

- pero a ti si te gusta peach ¿verdad?

- eso es algo que no te importa (ruborizado al máximo)

- tienes razón no me importa en lo más mínimo

Ganondorf se recuesta sobre la cama

- como sea voy a tomar algo de aire

dijo bowser abriendo la puerta de su habitacion

- haz lo que quieras

Bowser sale de la habitación y da un gran suspiro

- creo que este torneo será más difícil de lo que Pensé "como si algún día peach me llegara a tomar en cuenta"

En ese momento alguien que venia corriendo lo empujo fuertemente

- ¡OYE IDIOTA TEN MAS CUIDADO!

Mientras gritaba eso alguien también venia corriendo "al parecer detrás del que lo empujo venia alguien familiar"

- ¿peach eres tú?

- con permiso no tengo tiempo

Bowser la tomo por el brazo y le dijo

- ¿A dónde demonios vas?

- bowser suéltame ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de hablar

- espera es que yo quería decirte que…

- perdóname

-¿de que…?

- por esto

Peach le muerde la mano a bowser para que la suelte y ella sale corriendo rápidamente

-:!PEACH ESPERA UN SEGUNDO¡

- lo siento no tengo tiempo para estupideces

- pero es que quería decirte que…

Peach desaparece en el horizonte del pasillo (o sea que dio vuelta para seguir a marth) mientras tanto bowser solo soba su brazo por la mordida

- que te… amo "idiota como si un día se fijara en ti"

- si yo tanbien pienso que jamás se fijara en ti

Sale un perro de pelaje azulado de el flotando

- ¿Quién carajos eres tu?

Dijo bowser sorprendido por su precencia

- me llamo lucario Pokemon psíquico mi estimada tortuga dragón gigante

- acaso ¿leíste mi mente?

- así es, eres muy observador mi estimado compañero

- eso es patético y metiche deja de leer mi mente

- el único patético aquí eres tu mí querido amigo… sin ofender

-ya lo hiciste "maldito perro metiche"

-sabes no es que sea metiche pero quería ayudarte con tu problema

- ¿a que te refieres? (cruzado de brazos y con una ceja levantada)

- ella ya lo sabe ¿verdad?

- ¿saber que?

- lo del hechizo

- ¿co… como supiste eso?

- que soy psíquico sabe "cuantas veces se lo tengo que repetir"

- no, no lo sabe de hecho la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos se lo iba a decir pero… "por que le cuento mi vida a un perro azul parlante"

- basta de insultos no soy un perro soy un Pokemon

- pero que los Pokemon no son animales superpoderosos que puedes controlar

- nos estamos saliendo del tema

- pero…

- ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

- esta bien ¿pero como lo harás? "que bajo he caído pedirle consejos a un perro"

- ¡QUE NO SOY UN PERRO! Y tu mí querida tortuga gorda no puedes caer mas bajo porque eres patético

- bien ya entendí tu punto

- bien entonces deja te digo mi plan

Bowser se acerca a lucario para saber su plan

* * *

><p>Se ve una escena sombría ya es de noche y hay muchas nubes sobre la mansión Smash como si fuera a llover.<p>

De repente de las grandes puertas de la mansión sale un joven de cabellos azules cual cielo y ojos repletos en lágrimas, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían,

Corrió y corrió hasta perderse en el bosque de esa gran mansión y al llegar aun pequeño riachuelo

- aquí fue… "donde te vi Por primera vez"

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

Llega marth corriendo a lago jadeándose un poco de cansancio, era de día el sol brillaba como en yoshi island incluso parecía que tenia la carita feliz (o era una flor?, ya no lo recuerdo).

- vaya, espero que ese torpe elfo haya aprendido su lección

Decia el `principe entre jadeos y risas en eso ve un chico pelirrojo recostado sobre el pasto a lado del río con una caña de pescar de madera

- he… ¿hola?

Dijo marth y roy se levanta con pereza y estirándose el chico

- ¿Quién eres? (tallándose tiernamente un ojito y bostezando)

- "wow es verdaderamente lindo" (babeando)

- em… ¿te encuentras bien?

-(limpiándose la saliva) a… si me llamo marth, marth Lowell ¿y tu?

- roy jeje solo llámame roy

- ok roy y ¿de que juego eres?

- de FIRE emblema o algo así no recuerdo muy bien su nombre

- ¿fire emblem?

- ese, ese es exactamente ¿pero como lo sabias?

- jeje es que yo también provengo de ese juego

- ¿enserio? Que genial al fin alguien parecido ami

A marth se le hizo una venita estilo anime

- no lo creo… yo soy un príncipe y a pesar de que eres lindo no estas a mi altura

Dijo el `peliazul mirando de arriba abajo al pelirrojo

- ummm… jajajajajajajaja

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- es que… dijiste que era lindo

Marth se ruborizo un poco

- no quise decir eso yo… solo… este

- jajaja sabes no deberías decir ese tipo de comentarios

- ¿Cuáles?

- tu sabes… esos de superioridad, no toda la gente los considera tan graciosos como yo

- yo no digo mentiras, y si a la gente no le parece es solo por que es verdad y la verdad duele

- um jajajaja entonces…

- ¿estonces que?

Roy desenvaina su espada

- demuéstramelo con una pelea (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Marth no dudo ni un segundo en pensarlo y así comenzó una de las mejores batallas que marth ha peleado en su vida, y en plena batalla en la que marth supuestamente iba ganando roy se detiene un momento

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos esta pelea mas interesante?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- a una apuesta

- dime los detalles

-que tal si yo gano la pelea tu serás mi esclavo por una semana y harás todo lo que yo te diga

- y si yo gano ¿Qué?

- are lo que tu me pidas y no le diré a nadie por mas humillante que sea

Marth soltó una sonrisa picara

- ¿enserio lo que sea?

- lo que sea

- ok acepto tu propuesta "esto será fácil"

Dijo el principe confiado de si mismo

- bien, esta vez peleare bien

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- que te prepares para ser mío marth Lowell

- eso lo veremos

Cuando comenzó la pelea se vio notoriamente como al principio roy solo fingía ir perdiendo contra el príncipe de altea

- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE UN MISERO PLEBELLO ME GANE!

Roy solo soltó una picara sonrisa

- ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI BASTARDO!

Marth ataco directamente al pecho de roy sin pensarlo 2 veces, segundos después se ve una espada dando vueltas en el aire para después caer al suelo.

Roy con un simple bloqueo dejo desarmado a marth y después con su espada le apunto al cuello

- ¿entonces te rindes?

- prefiero que me mates ahora mismo

- jajaja eres tan lindo aun enojado

Roy se le acerco a marth y con sus manos tomo la boca del príncipe y le dibujo una sonrisa

- ¿que ases?

- comprobar que te vez aun mas lindo sonriendo

Marth se ruborizo, y en ese momento roy le dio un lindo y hermoso beso en la mejilla

- te espero en la habitación 12 mañana ¿ok?

Roy se retira de la escena y marth se queda sentado, completamente rojo, poco después se escucha alguien llamando al príncipe a lo lejos

- ¡PRINCESA DONDE RAYOS ESTAS!

- demonios creo que ese elfo ya se dio cuenta, bueno que mas da tengo que buscar otro escondite "pensé que se habría dado cuenta de la cucaracha en su bota desde hace un buen rato"

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

* * *

><p>En ese momento empiezan a caer algunas gotas al suelo hasta convertirse en una lluvia triste y desoladora.<p>

- ¿Quién lo diría?... esa persona que… yo consideraba tan fuerte esta…

(Desenvaina su espada y se apunta el cuello con ella)

por… que ¡POR QUE FUISTE TAN EGOISTA ROY! "por que nunca me dijiste nada, de tus problemas, de tu muerte" ¿Qué acaso no me amabas lo suficiente? "no era tan importante para ti después de todo"

- ¿Por qué NO PENSASTE EN MI ANTES DE TOMAR ESA DECISIÓN!

Marth empieza a derramar lágrimas sin importarle nada, y en ese momento se ve venir una mujer rubia de ropajes rosados a lo lejos con el vestido rasgado y su pelo hecho un asco

- ¡MARTH NO LO AGAS! "¿Como demonios lo detengo?"

La princesa cayó al lodo y no se podía levantarse, aun así no le importo y siguió gritando

- ¡MARTI DETENTE POR FAVOR!

El príncipe solo la volteo a ver y le dijo con una voz casi inaudible

- lo siento peach

Cuando marth estaba a punto de atravesarse con su espada peach por su desesperación saco algo de su vestido y lo aventó en dirección al príncipe.

Un segundo después…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La sangre de alguien se derramo sobre el suelo y salpico un poco sobre la cara de la princesa, el cuerpo del príncipe cayo de sentón al suelo

- que… que he hecho

Se ve la cara del príncipe llena de horror

(Lo que peach saco de su vestido era un simpático amiguito hongo llamado toad que al momento de aventarlo se puso entre marth y su espada y este lo atravesó)

De repente la princesa del reino champiñón se empieza a reír a carcajadas, y marth la ve como si fuera una desquiciada.

- ¡que tiene de gracioso, acabo de matar a alguien!

-jajajaja … eso no tiene importancia

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso estas mal de la cabeza

- jajajajaja ayúdame a levantarme y te lo explicare todo

Marth se levanta y carga a peach que al parecer se había lastimado y van debajo de un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia

- bien explícame que sucedió hace un momento

Dijo marth aun temblando

- primero dime por que ¿intentabas quitarte la vida?

En ese momento marth rompió en llanto y abrazo a peach

- calma marti si no quieres no debes decirlo (sobando tiernamente su cabeza)

- peach roy… roy esta muerto

Peach se quedo petrificada al oír esa noticia pero no lo demostró por el bien de marth

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Poco después cuando marth se empezó a calmar le contó todo el incidente que había sucedido, de pronto la lluvia dejo de caer

- ese maldito de ike cuando lo vea lo voy a…

Marth la interrumpió

- no, no tiene caso, eso yo lo arreglare después además creo que me lo merecía

- no marth es muy diferente lo que tu le hiciste a lo que el te dijo

Marth ya había parado de llorar

- como sea ese es un problema que debo resolver solo

- (suspira) marti no tienes remedio

- espera aun no me has explicado porque te reías de la muerte de tu sirviente

- ja se lo tenia merecido

- pero ¿porque?

- por pervertido ¿Qué demonios hacia escondido debajo de mi vestido? Ese pervertido hijo de…

-¡PEACH!

- uh? Perdón marti pero ese tipo de cosas me hacen enfadar

- esa no es razón para asesinarlo

- no importa puedo crear mas

- ¿Cómo? ¿Los toads son desechables?

- si solo necesito plantar esta semillita en la tierra (peach saca de su destrozado vestido una semilla blanca con puntitos rojos, hace un hoyito en la tierra y la planta)

De pronto aparece mágicamente una figurita

- ¡hi!

Es una honguito rosada de pelo trenzado

- genial otra chica ¿marti me puedes prestar tu espada?

- si claro ¿pero para que…

En ese momento peach toma a la honguita de sus cabellos y la decapita

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- es que las toaddette me caen mal yo solo quiero toads

Dijo la princesa indiferente

- ¿a esto no se le llama asesinato?

- por favor los toads son solo hongos y caníbales además es lo único que comemos en mi reino, ha por cierto ¿quieres ir a una pijamada?

- con tal de no ir a mi habitación claro que si

marth carga a peach y salen del tenebroso bosque

* * *

><p>- si vuelven a causar un escándalo como este serán expulsados ¿entendieron?<p>

menciono la mano gigante con voz autoritaria

- pero el otro se escapo

Decía el peliazul en forma de reclamo

- eso no importa ya después yo le daré su merecido castigo

Wolf, fox e ike salen de una oficina

- genial wolf estoy aun paso de echar a perder mi estancia aquí por tu culpa

Dijo el zorro enfurecido

- vamos tu eres un veterano en cambio yo estoy aquí por ese entupido, ni siquiera recibió el mismo castigo

Menciono ike desanimado.

Fox e ike iban platicando mientras wolf se encontraba delantede ellos sin decir una sola palabra de camino a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron se metieron a su respectiva habitación y adentro de la habitación 13 ya empezaba de nuevo la discusión

- debemos aguantarnos las ganas de matarnos al menos hasta el final del torneo

Murmullo fox bastante serio

- como sea se que lo dices por que sabes que te gane

- wow wolf abecés actúas como un niño

- yo niño no es lo que dicen los rumores

Dijo el lobo sonriendo y fox movio sus orejas para preguntar

-¿Qué rumores?

- ya sabes los que dicen de que no puedes tener alguien a tu lado porque solo los usas para…

- ¿para que?

- tú sabes

- wolf si vas a divulgar chismes al menos dilos bien

- como sea solo se que alguien que actúa como un niño no es lo suficiente para crystal o falco

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- hay por favor es más que obvio que los querías pero tú nunca vas a ser especial para ellos ni para nadie

Fox bajo su mirada

- ¿Qué me dices de ti wolf?

- que quier…

- ¡DEJAME TERMINAR! SI TIENES TANTO TIEMPO PARA INVESTIGAR MI VIDA ¿Por qué NO HACES LA TUYA?

- al menos no me estreso por estupideces a diferencia de ti yo no necesito humillarme para tener alguien a mi lado eres simplemente alguien tristemente patetico

- ¿tú que sabes de mí?

- lo suficiente para saber que eres un niño estupido que por lo que se ve nunca nadie te va a querer… buscas amor eso es una estupidez, eso si es actuar como un niñoy uno bastante solo

Fox apretó fuertemente sus puños y levanto su cara tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran

- no eres nadie y nunca serás nada especial en sus vidas, mirate estas a punto de llorar por unas cuantas verdades de tu vida

Fox no pudo más y salieron sus lágrimas

- ¡te odio, TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, VIENES Y HABLAS DE MI COMO SI EN REALIDAD SUPIERAS ALGO DE MI VIDA… ESPERO EN EL FONDO DE MI ALMA QUE TE MUERAS!

Fox sale de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Wolf nunca había visto tan enojado a fox

- jajajajjajaja que imbecil… como sea, como si me importara

Cuando wolf iba a dar un paso no pudo se había quedado trabado no podía mover ni un músculo, en ese momento sintió algo dentro de el, como si algo se hubiera quebrado.

"¡Te odio!" Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del lobo

fox… ¿en verdad me odias? "perdóname, por favor perdóname fox"

Wolf se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y toca su pecho como si le doliera mucho, de pronto wolf siente algo, algo que desde niño no sentía, era algo calido y húmedo que recorría su rostro.

con que al final si me importa ¿he?... tal vez si sea un niño despues de todo

* * *

><p>Fin de este cap créanme que yo llore cuando lo escribí fue muy triste jajá jajá no se a ustedes que les provoque chao hasta luego<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow cuarto capitulo jejejejeje aquí tambien le daremos una dosis de principal a un personaje a petición de mi onii-chan jejejeje espero que les guste tanto como a mi

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4: NO TE ENGAÑES A TI MISMO NI TE HAGAS FALSAS ESPERANZAS<p>

Se ve un cuarto apenas iluminado solo por una lámpara que esta sobre una mesita, con una tetera y galletitas

Samus toma una galleta y le da un mordisco

- zelda ¿sigues preocupada?

- algo… pero creo que pronto volverá jejejeje… bueno dime ¿quien es tu nuevo compañero?

- bueno se llama nana, es una niña que siempre esta abrigada y por lo que me contó nunca se separa de su hermano

- ¿tiene un hermano?

Samus empieza a reírse a carcajadas

- si…

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- que… que …

- ¿Qué?

- que se llama caca

Samus empieza a reventar de risa

- ¿caca? Enserio

- si… ¿no es gracioso?

- no quiero ni imaginarme en que estaban pensando sus padres cuando le pusieron ese nombre

En ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta, zelda se levanta a abrir y ve a marth cargando en su espalda a peach

- peach pero que barbaridad ¿que te paso?

Menciona la poseedora de la tri fuerza exaltada

- no es nada solo me torcí el pie

-¿ te lo torciste o te lo torcieron?

Despues de su comentario miro acusodaramente a marth

- ella se callo tratando de evitar que yo hiciera una estupidez les pido mis más sinceras disculpas

Dijo marth, en ese momento un personaje de ropajes verdes venia por el pasillo con una mano en su estomago y con la otra una botella de leche

- wow creo que debo dejar la leche

Decia link con una cara de enfermo… Mientras tanto

- no suenas tan sincero

Marth la toma del mentón y el alza a la castaña para que lo viera a los ojos

- por favor se que fui un tonto (fondo de rosas y burbujitas estilo anime)

De repente se escucha el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose, lo que hace que zelda, peach y marth volteen a ver bruscamente

- a perdón yo recogeré este desastre

Dijo link al ver que quebro su botella

- pues claro tu lo tiraste

Dijo marth viendo con simpleza al elfo

- link ya se siente muy mal no tienes que echárselo en cara

Reclama la hiliana bastante enfadada

- ¿zelda conoces a link?

Pregunto marth extrañado

-como no lo voy a conocer, si venimos del mismo juego

- si de hecho el juego lleva su nombre

Contesta link inmediatamente

- y ¿son novios?

Ambos se ponen rojísimos y empiezan a decir disparates

- no como creen

- si nosotros, por favor

- chicos, basta con un simple no

Contesto peach fastidiada de todo lo que decian

- zelda por que no acompañas a link por la escoba

Dice el peliazul picaramente

- buena idea marti, zel aquí los esperamos

- no, no hay necesidad de hacerlo

Dijo link nerviosamente

- ¿Por qué no? Acaso te molesto

- no, no es eso es solo…

Marth interrumpe de nuevo la conversacion de los hilianos

- hay ya, aquí los esperamos no hagan tanto drama

- ¿y tu que?, te quedaras solo con peach y por cierto ¿Qué te sucedió peach?

Pregunto el rubio sorprendido apenas habia notado el estado de peach

- ha es que… esta en huelga de no bañarse

Dijo marth con ironia a la lentitud de link

- ¿Qué?

Samus sale de la habitación

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? O dios mío peach ¿que te paso?

- que esta en huelga de no bañarse sabe…

Volvio a responder el peliazul

- hey

Esta vez la princesa ya se habia sentido algo agraviada por el sarcasmo del principe

- ¿enserio? Pero si hora en la mañana estabas muy bien

Contesto samus que al parecer se habia creido lo que dijo marth

- zelda vamos todo es mejor que este disparate

Menciono el heroe del tiempo

- ok vamos

Zelda y link se retiran del lugar

* * *

><p>Fox se dirige hacia una habitación y toca la puerta<p>

- falco, falki ¿estas ahí?

Fox habré la puerta y ve a su compañero de equipo sobre un perro azul de ojos rojizos, este se hace piedra de la impresión

- ha eres tu foxi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fox se empieza a desmoronarse como tierra

- ¡FOX! ¿QUE TE PASA?

* * *

><p>Se ve un pequeño mono de gorra rojiza tocar la puerta de habitación, cuando abren la puerta se ve un gran gorila<p>

- ¿Quién toca peta?

- hola grandísimo gordo

Dice el pequeño mono

- enano ¿Qué haces aquí?

- soy nuevo

- ¿y por que no me lo dijiste antes?

- quería sorprenderte

- vaya sorpresita ¿y dixie que opina de esto?

- dixie… hace como 2 semanas que rompimos

El gorila cambia su cara por una mas empatica

- pero ¿Por qué?

- eres un metiche, me vas a invitar a pasar ¿si o no?

- si ya sabes, pásate

Ya adentro de la habitación

- y ¿Cómo sucedió todo eso?

- nos dimos cuenta que amábamos a personas diferentes

- ¿y se puede saber a quien?

- (ruborizado) que te importa

- vamos didy no seas así, cuéntaselo a tu mejor amigo

- no veo a funky por aquí

Decia didy mientras fingia buscar con la vista a funky

- aaa eso que, ya vez como eres

- como sea seremos compañeros que coincidencia ¿no?

- ¿es enserio? Si de por si te veía diario

Dijo donkey llevandose una mano al rostro

- gracias se ve que me extrañabas

Sijo didy sarcasticamente

- de nada, ya sabes como soy de romántico

- si lo se, por eso candy te dejo

- hey, hay cosas que se dicen y otras que no…

- ya donkey supéralo

- didy que malo eres

Donkey parecia estar al borde de las lagrimas

- ya donkey no llores sabes que no soporto verte así

- no estoy llorando solo se me metió una basurita en el ojo

- hay claro, y yo soy madona

- ya lo sabía

Dijo el mayor burlandose

- pensaba darte un masaje para que te desestresaras, pero…

- mentira tu ni masajear sabes

Respondió el simio

- pues aunque te pese si, si se, cranky me enseño ase poco

Donkey se recuesta sobre la cama boca abajo

- (ruborizado) ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- sube arriba de mí

Didy se puso bastante rojo de su cara

- date prisa

- para ¿Qué?

- para que me des un masaje

- ¡¿QUIEN DIJO QUE TE LO DARIA? (frunciendo el seño y aun ruborizado)

- anda didy yo después te devolveré el favor

- no

- are lo que tú quieras

- ¿enserio?

- ya sabes que si

- esta bien "vamos didy no seas tonto, no te hagas falsas ilusiones"

Didy se sube arriba de su amigo y empieza a hacer su trabajo

* * *

><p>Están link y zelda en la cocina buscando algo<p>

- ¿ya la encontraste zelda?

- no aun no

- a mira ahí es…(dicen ambos al mismo tiempo)

Cuando ambos van a tomar la escoba se tocan las manos, lo que provoca el sonrojo en los dos

Zelda quita rápidamente su mano

- perdón no me fije (con la cabeza hacia abajo)

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- a… es que yo… solo no trataba de incomodarte

Link levanta con su mano la cara de la princesa

- zelda no me incomoda nada de lo que tu hagas

Zelda sentía su corazón latir fuertemente además de rápido

- zelda ¿yo te incomodo?

- no para nada, todo lo contrario (bastante nerviosa)

- zelda he estado pensando

- ¿en que link?

- en que, que te parecería si los 2 saliéramos

- ¿salir?

- tú sabes… como novios

- esto… yo…

Link se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

- piénsalo

Link toma la escoba y sale de la cocina, zelda quedo en shock solo tocaba levemente su mejilla.

Rato después llega samus a la cocina

- ¿zelda que haces todavía aquí?

- ada,,, da da (suspiro)

Zelda solo balbuceaba estupideces

- link me dijo que aun seguías aquí

- dadada… de dad id link (otro suspiro)

- zelda no tengo tiempo de aprender el idioma heiluriano, vamos a la habitacion

Samus la toma de la mano y se la lleva de ahí

* * *

><p>Esta falco haciéndole aire a fox con una pequeña toalla<p>

- hey zorrito despierta

- yo ya me tengo que ir, tengo un compromiso

Dijo lucario seriamente

- claro, no regreses tan tarde quiero terminar lo que empezamos

-esta bien, tratare de no tardar

Lucario sale de la habitación

- no hay remedio tendré que darle respiración de pico a hocico

Fox se levanta rápidamente como siesas palabras lo revivieran

- estoy bien no te preocupes

- ¿enserio? yo te veo muy mal todavía

- enserio estoy bien

- bueno y entonces ¿a que viniste?

Pregunto el ave extrañado

- quería saber si podría dormir esta noche aquí

- hay foxi sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti, pero hoy tengo un compromiso

- no me refiero a eso falco, solo dormir aquí por hoy

- y ¿Por qué?

- mi nuevo compañero de cuarto es wolf

- me lo imagino, jejej no te preocupes yo se lo diré a lucario

Dijo falco con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿tu compañero?

- si al que viste hace un momento, ¿celoso?

- falco acéptalo ya supere lo tuyo

- lo dudo, soy difícil de olvidar

- ándale pues solo préstame cobijas y una almohada

- ¿pero por que fue el problema?

- falco, sinceramente no quiero hablar de eso

- como sea, cuídate en la noche salen animales que pican

- me conformo con que no seas tu

- ya me quisieras para una noche zorrito

- claro, imbesil

* * *

><p>- ness quieres apagar eso ya es muy tarde<p>

dijo el rubio tapándose con las mantas de su cama, e intentar dormir, cosa que resultaba imposible por el ruido que hacia su compañero con el ruido emitido por los videojuegos que jugaba

- vamos lucas estamos aquí sin nuestros padres puedes jugar videojuegos toda la noche sin que nadie te diga nada

- si pero mañana empiezan las peleas y quiero empezar bien

- lucas no seas aguafiestas, es mas tengo una gran idea

- ¿Cuál? "mientras no me involucre a mi, estaré bien"

- vamos a visitar a unos amigos para que te aconsejen para mañana

- ness, no creo que sea buena idea, todos ya han de estar dormidos

- lucas por dios son las diez de la noche además la mayoría son adultos han de estar haciendo cosas de grandes

- ¿Cómo que?

- bueno… como explicártelo "vaya, este niño es inocente de todo"

- ¿Qué cosas?

Insistía lucas en saber la respuesta

- bueno… has escuchado de las flores y las abejas

- claro que si

- hay que alivio pensé que tendría que explicártelo (suspira)

- ¿Por qué habrías de explicármelo? las flores son plantas y las abejas insectos ¿no?

- creo que no me estas entendiendo

- entonces explícamelo

- no creo que sea la mejor persona para explicártelo "pero que estoy diciendo seria una excelente broma"

- muy bien entonces volveré a dormir

Lucas volvió a recostarse y taparse con las cobijas de su cama

- espera… te advierto que será traumante

- muy bien entonces no quiero saber

Decía el pequeño rubio debajo de sus mantas

- espera ¿que no te mata la curiosidad?

- ness, yo no me involucro con asesinos y no conozco a curiosidad

- "¿es enserio?" no me refería a eso lucas

l ness me confundes,hablando de matar y curiosidad, ve al grano

- muy bien si tu lo quieres así "esto será genial"

Ness quita las cobijas de la cara de su amigo y…

Una larga charla después de flores y abejas…

(Lucas en posición fetal)

- el horror, el horror…

- lucas basta, lo que te dije es de lo más normal

- ¡¿NORMAL?, ¿EN QUE CLASE DE MUNDO VIVIMOS?

- lucas algún día nosotros lo haremos "y te aseguro que no gritaras de miedo"

- ¿tú y yo? ¿Acaso eso es posible?

- no lo creo lucas, a lo que me refería es que lo haremos cuando estemos seguros de amar a una persona y de que ella nos ama de igual manera

- ¿por que le haría una cosa tan horrible a alguien que amo?

- te aseguro que cuando suceda ninguno sufrirá

- ¿entonces explícame lo de los gritos?

-esto… como explicártelo "no debí haber sido tan explicito"

- vez, eso no tiene nombre

- si lo tiene se llama…

- ¡NO LO DIGAS! He dicho que eso no tiene nombre y punto final

- lucas olvídalo y ya duérmete "¿en que momento pensé que esto seria divertido"

- como pretendes que lo olvide así de la nada

- lucas lo que te dije es por decisión si tu no lo quieres hacer nunca, hazte obispo, papa, o monja o algo así

- ¿Qué es eso?

- lucas…

- ¿si ness?

- ¡YA DUERMETE!

El pequeño rubio se esconde como rayo debajo de las cobijas de su cama.

Ness ve lo que asusto a su compañero y se acerca a el

- oye lucas

- no ness, no me hagas lo que me acabas de explicar solo por no callarme

- (ness se pone todo rojo) ¡¿QUE? "tranquilo ness respira profundo y cuenta hasta 10"

- lo siento, lo siento por favor no me mates

- (suspira) no lucas no te disculpes, soy yo el que debería disculparse

Lucas asoma su cabeza de entre las cobijas

- no, no es así, no debí molestarte con tantas preguntas y tampoco debí ponerme tan histérico

- no lucas yo no era la persona indicada para decírtelo, además todo se hubiera evitado si hubiera apagado el wii y no te hubiera molestado

- como sea, olvidémoslo que mañana nos espera un gran día

- mmm… si (asintiendo con la cabeza)

El pelinegro entra a su cama para dormir

* * *

><p>- ¿ya estas listo?<p>

Dice el Pokemon psíquico a bowser

-no tengo mis dudas

- hay por favor es el plan perfecto, ella no se negara a hablar contigo enfrente de sus amigos

- no lo creo ella enojada hasta a mí me da miedo, se pone peor que su amiga la machorra

- te refieres a daisy ¿verdad?

- lucario por favor deja de leer mis pensamientos

- lo siento pero es que tu cabeza esta tan hueca que se escucha el eco de tus pensamientos

- ¿decías algo?

Dijo bowser rascando su cabeza y la mirada perdida

- estabas pensando en pizza mientras hablaba ¿verdad?

- que acabo de decir sobre mis pensamientos

- si no me ignoraras con pizza no lo haría y si dejaras de pensar en comida estarías menos gordo

- no estoy gordo por gusto

- bowser ninguna persona es gorda por gusto

- ¿que me dices de ti? Todo se te va a las caderas

- hay ya, decíamos que ibas ha ir a decirle lo que en realidad paso ese día a peach ¿verdad?

- convenenciero

Bowser hizo su ultimo comentario por que al parecer a lucario no le gustaba ser criticado y menos por el

- si vuelves a hacer un comentario como ese revelare tu secreto

- ¿te refieres a…

Bowser no termino la oración ya que vio a lucario ya bastante enojado

- exacto pero ni lo menciones que cada vez que lo recuerdo me dan ganas de vomitar, enserio hombre eso es asqueroso

Dijo lucario asqueado

- solo fue una vez y estaba ebrio

- te juro que no me interesa saber como pasó "ya tengo suficientes traumas con la mente del entrenador pokemon y picachu ni hablar de la asquerosa de jiglipuff"

- pero…

Para interrumpir el tema lucario dijo

- ¿la quieres si o no?

- no eso solo pasó una vez y como te dije estaba ebrio

- no me refería a eso… "estupido" si no a la princesa

- con todo mi ser

- que asco… digo bueno pero has lo que te digo

- pero…

Lucario lo interrumpió para no escuchar mas excusas de su parte

- tu y tus peros hazlo o revelo tu secreto

- esta bien lo are "estupido perro chantajista"

- gordo

- pero que o si la mente lo olvidaba

* * *

><p>- ¿caca enserio?<p>

- verdad que es gracioso peach

Ambas empiezas a reír a carcajadas, segundo después peach se quita las lagrimas provocadas por la risa

- y… dime zel… como te fue con link

- ababba da dedidodu

- eso suena tan romántico zelda, todo hombre lo desea escuchar

Dijo marth viendo cómicamente a zelda

- eso me huele a envidia marti

Dijo peach divertida

- claro envidia de los elfos

- cambiemos de tema "antes de que marth diga algo indebido de nuevo"

En ese momento se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

-¡YA VOY!, espérenme chicos ahora vuelvo

Dijo peach, cuando la princesa abrió la puerta vio a alguien que no esperaba

- ¿Qué haces aquí? (fría y con una cara que daba miedo)

- es que… quería hablar contigo

Contesto la bestia al otro lado de la puerta

- no hay nada de que hablar

Peach empieza a cerrar la puerta pero bowser la detiene

- solo quiero que me escuches

- ¡ALEJATE!

peach abofetea a bowser dejándole una marca roja en el rostro

- peach yo…

- bowser ¡¿Cuántas VECES TE LO TENGO QUE REPETIR?

- pero…

- "pero" eso es lo único que sabes decir ¡CABEZA HUECA! ¡BOWSER NUNCA TE AMARE SOLO MIRATE Y MIRAME, SOMOS DIFERENTES DE TODOS LADOS, NO SOMOS IGUALES!

La mirada de bowser cambio sus ojos se veían cristalinos y algo rozados

- ¡DEJA DE HACERTE FALSAS ILUCIONES CONMIGO! ¡IDIOTA!

Peach le azota la puerta en la cara a bowser y el se que da ahí parado como un tonto durante algunos segundos hasta que emprende su camino regreso a su alcoba.

Lucario se le acerca

- bowser como lo lamen…

- no te vuelvas a acercar a mi nunca basura, que más da si cuentas mis secretos

Dijo fríamente al pokemon, y este intento acercarse a el

- bowser yo…

- aléjate antes de que te mate oíste

Lucario solo baja su mirada y se retira del lugar.

Cuando lucario habré la puerta de su habitación pisa a alguien

- aww

- a lo siento

- amm lucky fox se quedara con nosotros solo esta noche mañana terminaremos ¿ok?

Contesto falco al oir como pisaban a su amigo

- como sea, de todos modos no tenia ánimos

- ¿te sucede algo?

Pregunto el chico ave

- no, nada estoy bien

* * *

><p>Zelda, samus y marth se quedan en total silencio ya que habían escuchado la discusión<p>

-¿Por qué la seriedad?

Contesto peach normalmente hacia sus colegas

-¿no crees que fuiste algo dura?

Dijo la castaña Para que Peach solo bajara la cabeza

- tenia que decírselo algún día, si no nunca me dejaría en paz

Samus se levanta aun con su cabeza hacia abajo y camina para salir de la habitación

- samus a donde vas

Dijo la princesa rubia algo triste

- con su permiso tengo que irme

- espera…

Peach tomo el brazo de la chica y Samus se suelta del agarre de peach

- por favor no me toque, no somos iguales

Samus sale de la habitación, dejando a detrás un silencio abrupto que duro por varios minutos hasta que marth lo rompió

- amm… chicas ¿me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?

- claro marth tú quédate en mi cama yo puedo dormir con peach

Contesto zelda

- chicos…

Ambos voltean a ver a peach que aun seguía parada en el mismo lugar

- lo siento

- peach, no es con nosotros con quien deberías disculparte

Zelda solo contesto algo decepcionada

- zelda…

Dijo wl peincipe pensando en contestarle a la castaña algo y defender a su amiga

-marth, zelda tiene razón mañana me disculpare con bowser y tratare de hablar con samus

Zelda libera una pequeña sonrisa

- como sea es hora de dormir

Contesto la hiliana

- eso es lo que necesito hoy no ha sido mi día

- marti, peach ustedes como samus y link siempre tendrán mi ayuda por que son mis amigos eso no lo duden

- gracias zelda igualmente

Dijo marth asintiendo con su cabeza pero, Peach corre llorando a abrazar a zelda

- perdónenme chicos por favor

- peach no tenemos nada que perdonarte

Contesto el zelda preocupado por su amiga

- lo siento marth me comporto aun así de idiota como si no me importara lo que te pasa

-descuida peach tú eres la única que me ayudaste a afrontar esto… pero con todo respeto ya tengo sueño

- marth tiene razón peach es hora de dormir

-si, yo ya voy a dormir

Después de todo este drama cuando peach y zelda ya estaban dormidas marth apretaba fuertemente las sabanas y derramaba algunas lágrimas cuidando de no hacer ruido que despertara a las princesas

- roy "como quisiera haber evitado todo esto"

* * *

><p>Durante la mañana master hand dijo que iba a ser varias actividades para motivar la convivencia en el lugar y la primera, era filmar una película, llamada el sub espacio emisado o algo así, pero toon link, wolf y jiglipuff quedaron fuera por no llegar a tiempo (se quedaron dormidos)<p>

- que bien al menos no veré parte del día a ese tonto

Decía fox feliz de no ver al canino

- pues ¿Qué te hizo ese wolf para que estés tan enojado?

Dijo el falco al escucharlas palabras de fox

- no, no es nada

- nunca te han dicho que no sabes mentir

- ¿no tienes cosas que hacer falco?

- ahora que lo mencionas, lucky esta triste así que estaba pensando…

- no

- ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decir

- si, si lo se y mi respuesta es no

- vamos foxi por los viejos tiempos

- no falco ni por los nuevos ni los viejos tiempos

Falco tomo a fox por detrás

* * *

><p>Wolf se levanta del suelo (al parecer se había quedado dormido en el suelo)<p>

- pero… que carajos "me duele la cabeza" necesito un cigarro

Wolf se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina, cuando entra solo ve humo

- ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Pregunto wolf pensando que la cocina se incendiaba

- ammm… yo y mr. game and watch, hacemos chorizo y champiñones

Dijo la chica linda que le dio un cigarro el dia anterior

- ya veo, y ese es tu pretexto para que nadie te vea fumar

Peach avienta una colilla de cigarrillo a la bote de basura de mr. game and watch

- emm… ¿a que viniste?

Contesto seria la princesa

- ¿me puedes dar uno? estoy algo estresado

- ¿se podría saber por que?

- hice algo mal pero que a la larga me hará más fuerte

- ¿tiene algo que ver con fox?

- ¿Qué? "¿Cómo lo supo?"

- marti me lo contó todo esta mañana

- ¿te refieres al marica que me metió en este lió?

- por que no me cuentas, que fue lo que sucedió

Peach se acerca y le da un cigarrillo a wolf

- cuéntaselo a mama durazno (abrazando a wolf de la cabeza)

- ¿mama durazno?

- tú dímelo o llevamos el caso con laura

Wolf por alguna razón empieza a desahogarse con mama peach

Bueno esto comenzó cuando el dia de ayer cambie de habitación con marth…

Pero en cuanto este termina peach lo suelta abruptamente

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

- fue porque no debo sentir nada por el, el es mi ene…

- que estúpido

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- que lo que hiciste es estúpido, ¿Quién dijo que solo por que es tu rival no lo puedes amar? "esaleccion laaprendi con el imbécil de bowser"

- pero…

- ¡CALLATE! No lo digas esa palabra, la odio, "pero" que palabra tan estupida

- peach yo…

- enserio me repugna la gente que se engaña a si misma

- ¡Y ¿QUE QUIERES QUE AGA? ¡NO PUEDO HACERME FALSAS ILUCIONES!

- eso no lo sabrás hasta que dejes de negarte a ti mismo

peach sale de la cocina y wolf va tras de ella

- peach espera el encende…

Ambos se encuentran una escena bastante estaba tomando a fox en un abrazo y por detrás y mordia suavemente su oreja

* * *

><p>Wow pobre wolf es demasiado orgulloso para darse cuenta que ama a fox veamos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo espero sus reviews<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Wola aquí erika con el quinto capitulo de esto jejejejejeje espero que lo disfruten

CAPITULO 5: ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL TORNEO!

Fox ve que de la cocina salen peach y wolf en ese momento tan incomodo… y por mas que se intentaba liberar del agarre de falco este no lo dejaba en paz

.- "tal vez debería irme no tengo nada que hacer aquí"

Se dijo wolf a si mismo dando la media vuelta para irse del lugar

-"deveria irme"

Su cuerpo no respondia, sentia una enorme nesesidad de…

-"devo salir de aquí rapidamente"

Involuntariamente los pies de wolf se movieron rápidamente

- no es lo que parece "maldición esta escena le dará la razón a wolf"

Piensa el zorrito preocupadisimo por lo que le dira wolf despues

-wolf cariño est…

Antes de que peach terminara su oración wolf salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo tomando a fox por el brazo jalándolo y llevándoselo con el

- wolf a ¿donde demonios lo llevas?

Grito falco enfadado y cuando iba ir tras ellos peach lo detuvo por el brazo

- falco cariño necesito ayuda con la vajilla de la cocina

- suéltame que no ves que se asesinaran

Dijo falco quitandose a peach de encima

- pues déjalos

- ¡ESTAS LOCA! Fox es mi amigo

- es por eso que lo hago, si en verdad fueras su amigo dejarías que arreglara sus problemas el mismo

- pero…

- como sea ayúdale a mr. Game and watch a lavar la vajilla si no tu no comerás

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Debería ayudarle a ese sirviente

- mas respeto por favor, ese sirviente te hace de tragar pajarraco

- ¿peach?

Falco quedo imprecionado ante las palabras de la princesa

- como sea desde ayer estoy de malas y no querrás hacerme enojar ¿verdad?

La rubia dijo esto con una voz fria e inusual en ella

- ¿que pasaría si lo hago?

Falco respondio de forma burlona pero peach tenía tras su espalda escondida un sartén metálico

- ¿enserio lo quieres saber?

- sorpréndeme niña mimada

Minutos después…

Peach abre la puerta de la cocina para salir

- mr. G te lo encargo

- beepp

Se ve un falco todo golpeado y noqueado en el suelo

- bye "creo que me excedí un poco"

Peach cierra la puerta

- espero que master hand no me mate por esto "¿Qué es lo que ara ahora wolf?

Pensaba la chica rubia cerrando sus ojos y caminando por la estancia principal de la mansion

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Se escucha que se encienden las bocinas de la mansión escuchándose por todos lados la voz de master hand

- peleadores empieza la primera pelea del torneo los 4 afortunados los espero en el final destination

Todos escuchan muy atentos

- el primero es snake del juego metal gear solid, el segundo es, pero si son dos los ice clembers, el tercero es un niño rubio toon link, y el cuarto y ultimo samus de la saga metroid los espero en 5 minutos en el pateo trasero de la mansión, escenario 2 ok master hand fuera

- al menos aun no tengo que pelear con mi traje

Decia samus algo nerviosa en eso se le acerca una niña esquimal de vestimenta rosada y le jala un poco para llamar su atención

- ¿nana? ¿Qué sucede?

- te deseo suerte en el combate yo y mi hermano seremos tus rivales

- ¿tú y caca?

- es popo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

- como sea es lo mismo yo también te lo deseo ok

Samus ace un cariño en la cabza de nana y la pequeña esquimal se va del lugar.

Mientras tanto alguien se ve observando a samus desde lo lejos

- objetivo localizado

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Se abren las puertas de la gran casa para dejar ver salir de ahí a dos formas caninas

- ¡SUELTAME WOLF!

fox iba a rastras por la fuerza de wolf

- "¿ahora que hago por que hice eso?"

Se decia wolfa si mismo sin saber el porque habia hecho esa estupidez

-¡BASTA WOLF YA SUELTAME MALDICION!

- "yo que mas quisiera pero, alguna razón me lo impide"

- ¡WOLF BASTA ¿ACASO QUIERES HUMILLARME MAS DE LO QUE HICICSTE AYER?

Wolf se para en seco ya adentrados en el bosque sin soltar el brazo de fox

-¿Qué ahora trataras de asesinarme?

- no

-suéltame ahora mismo wolf

Fox hacia forcejeos pero era inútil pareciera que la mano de wolf estuviera incrustada en su brazo

- suéltame wolf

- no, no es así, yo no trataba de humillarte

- ¿entonces por que hiciste eso? ¿ha? Solo dejame solo

- yo solo trataba de protegerme

Inmediatamente wolf se le salio decir eso.. sin pensar, `por estupido acto reflejo… esa cosa que tal vez se arrepentiria toda su vida de haberla dicho

- ¿Qué? Deja de decir estupideces y suéltame

- no

- ¿Por qué no?

Fox estaba enfadado a mas no poder queria que lo soltara no queria ser una burla mas

- no puedo

- ¿Qué quieres decir con no puedo? Apresúrate y suéltame

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDO! "no puedo resistirlo mas, siento que mi corazón va explotar"

- dime por que no puedes

Wolf sintió latir rápidamente su corazón, en ese momento su mano empezó a sudar y fox se percato

- ¡DEMONIOS ¿DIME QUE PASA? "¿Por qué estará tan nervioso"

Grito desperadamente si tenia que pasar algo ahí tenia que pasar ya

- fox… yo… yo…

- ¿tu que? Dilo de una maldita vez y suéltame

- te soltare con una condición

Wolf apreto mas fuerte la muñeca del zorro

- ¿Cuál?

- en que si te suelto, no te iras… tienes que prometerlo "tengo que decirle lo que siento, vamos solo es una maldita frase"

- esta bien si tú prometes que no será una tonta pelea ¿ok?

Dijo fox mas tranquilo al ver la cara inquieta que tenia, Wolf trago saliva y segundos después lo soltó suavemente

Fox empezó a correr apenas se sintió libre

- pensé que no lo harías…

- ¡HASTA LUEGO BOBO!

- tu… enscerio soy bobo… jamas devi confiar en tu palabra… "eres como todos"

Wolf se dejo caer en sus piernas mirando hacia el suelo…

´- "habia sido tanto tiempo… nose por que ni como… simplemente susedio, me enamore de esa persona… no lo decidi… intente evadir mi realidad… pero ya es imposible" si soy un bobo…

- ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? Bobo…

Wolf levanto su mirada y vio al zorrito de ojos verdes frente a el

-bueno… yo…

Enverdad era de no creerse que haya vuelto, pero solo tenia que decirlo y podria estar en paz consigo mismo

-apresúrate no tengo todo el día

Wolf se levanto para ver de frente a fox

- fox… yo… yo quiero… yo quiero ser… "Esto es muy difícil, ojala la tierra me tragara"

- ¿si?

Wolf no podía mas era su primera vez confesándosele a alguien además era la primera persona por la que sentía algo, esto provoco su sonrojo.

Fox soltó una pequeña risita

- ¿de que te ríes?

- jeje nunca te había visto esa cara jeje te vez lindo

Wolf se sonrojo completamente y se volteo para que no lo viera, enrealidad ese simple comentario hacia que se sintiera muy feliz

- basta deja de hacer eso lo que te voy a decir no es fácil para mí…

Contesto nervioso el lobo

- lo siento continua

Dijo sonriente aque zorrito, se vehia simplemente lindo

- bueno esto… yo… "ya se inventare una excusa para salir de este lío"

- ¿y bien?

- yo quería disculparme por lo de anoche

- ¿es enserio? Hiciste un alboroto me raptaste y me perdiste enmedio de este estupido bosque solo para decirme que lo lamentas

- si "creo que no fue la mejor idea"

- mentiroso

Fox cambio su cara por una mas acusadora

- no miento (nervioso) "como supo que mentía"

- bueno si no me lo quieres decir

Fox iba de regreso pero wolf lo detuvo

- ¡espera1

- ¿ahora que quieres? Acepto tus disculpas de todos modos no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto

- si, si lo dije

Otra vez la boca de wolf habia reaccionado sin pensar, y se maldecia internamente por eso

- wolf que…

- fox esta vez déjame terminar a mí… yo no creo todo eso de ti

- ¿entonces por que lo dijiste?

- por que te quería alejar de mí

- ¿alejar? ¿Por qué querías hacer eso?

- por que somos enemigos ¿no?.. y yo siento… yo… yo quiero ser…

- a ya entendí

- ¿enserio?

- si

- hay que alivio pensé que tenia que decirte que…

- que quieres ser mi amigo

- ¿Qué?

Esta vez se malinterpreto todo… pero era a su favor.. no tuvo por que decir que lo amaba

- eso es por que vez a mi equipo muy unido y tu nunca has tenido un amigo verdadero

La conclucion de fox.. llego a molestar un poco al lobo pero aun asi era mejor que pensara eso ha lo que en verdad pasaba… ¿verdad?

- no se si me escuchaste dije…

- no te preocupes wolf seré tu amigo y te ayudare a conseguir

Fox paso su brazo por los hombros de wolf y sonrientemente dijo

- descuida wolf

Fox le da un fuerte abrazo a wolf

- jamás volverás a estar solo

- a si "creo que esto de los amigos tiene sus ventajas, ojala y sean igual a las ventajas de falco"

Wolf contesto su abrazo muy tiernamente. En verdad le gustaba aprovecharse de la situacion

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

- lucas ¿quieres ver la pelea?

-si pero ness… no has acabado de desayunar

Dijo lucas apuntando con el dedo el plato de su compañero

- pero si ya estoy satisfecho

- pero si el brócoli aun sigue ahí

- es que el brócoli… lo odio

-comételo, mi mama decía que si lo comíamos seriamos grandes y fuertes

Lucas llevava la mano a su cabeza, encerio su compañero era peor que su madre.. era algo desesperante aveces

- lucas, pero aquí no están nuestros padres, ademas no necesito ser mas fuerte

- que suerte tienes

- ¿de que hablas?

- tú tienes la suerte de aun quejarte de esas cosas que te dice tu madre

Lucas bajo su mirada un momento

-¿a que te refieres?

- ness…

Los ojos del niño rubio empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas

- esta bien me comeré el brócoli si eso te hace feliz

- no ness, no es eso

- descuida cuando estés seguro de decírmelos lo harás

ness volvio a tomar asiento

Lucas dio una pequeña sonrisa

- ok, esto no puede saber tan mal

Ness se metió el brócoli a la boca y se quedo en la misma posición por varios segundos y después le salio una lagrimita

- ness ¿te encuentras bien?

Ness trago el alimento sin siquiera masticarlo

- si… estoy bien"!ESTO SABE ASQUEROSO!"

Luego se tapo la boca y se le inflaron los cachetes pero después volvió a tragar

- puedes devolverlo si no te gusta

- estoy bien ahora vamos a la pelea

- Si tu lo dices

- "lucas espero que sepas que eres la única persona que he sido capaz de tragar esta porquería, hubiera preferido tomar agua de un excusado"

En ese momento lucas y ness tomaron camino hacia la mansion

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Zelda estaba muy nerviosa caminando por los pasillos de la gran de la mansión

- ¿Qué debería hacer? "tengo tanto miedo"

Cuando iba caminaba distraída choco con la persona menos indicada

- ¿link? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿ya lo pensaste?

El rubio tenia esa sonrisa animada de siempre pero ante ese comentario la princesa se ruborizo levemente pero volteo su cara para evitar la mirada del hilian

- zelda…

-¿si?

Link tomo la cara de zelda para tenerla de frente

- ¿Qué haces? quiero que me mires a los ojos para saber si tu respuesta es sincera

El corazón de zelda latía cada vez mas rápido y esta se empezó ha iperventilar

- ¿zelda estas bien?

- si haaa si haaaaaa estoy haaaaaaaaa de haaaaa maravilla

- ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

En ese momento zelda cae al suelo desvanecida

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

A través de el televisor

¡GAME! The winner is samus

- wow nunca pensé que ganaría ese robot

- ¿te refieres a samus? El es muy fuerte pero no me supera

Dijo ness ante el comentario de lucas

- veo que tu no tienes ni un poco de modestia

-claro que si, solo que soy sincero

- claro, oye ¿conoces a los que quedaron en cuarto?

Pregunto lucas curioso, al parecer ellos habian llamado su atencion

- ¿te refieres a los ice clembers?

- creo que si, es injusto que cuando el niño moría ella desaparecía

- si, siempre pensé que es discriminación pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- por nada… (Algo ruborizado)

- no te creo, pero que tal si vamos a saludarlos

- ¿enserio? Eso me gustaría

Ness se levanta del sillón

- muy bien, entonces vayamos a consolarlos por ser perdedores

- no les dirás eso… ¿verdad?

Ness sale con la cabeza en alto de la habitación y lucas lo sigue cabizbajo

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Samus sale del escenario camino a consolar a su pequeña compañera de habitación, pero un hombre sale frente a ella, el que quedo en segundo lugar de la batalla

- hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- samus aran, disculpa pero tengo que…

Cuando ve a su compañera ya esta platicando con un niño de gorra roja y otro rubio, voltea de vuelta con aquel hombre extraño

- olvídalo ¿me decías?

- mucho gusto mi nombre es snake

Este le ofrece su mano en señal de amistad y samus la acepta

- el gusto es mío "creo que es el primer hombre que me habla así"

- jeje la verdad es que no soy muy sociable, pero…

Dijo el hombre con barba rascandose la nuca algo nervioso

- no te preocupes yo tampoco

- jeje creo que eres uno de los pocos que me han ganado

- pues no fue muy difícil adivinar que harías, creo que ya es la práctica

Dijo samus muy segura dentro de su traje

- ¿practica?

- si, es mi tercera vez aquí

- que bien, oye querrías ir a comer luego… o lo siento olvide que eras un robot

- me encantaría snake

Contesto samus de inmediato a la propuesta del chico

- bien, tal vez luego podría entrenar contigo

- claro… porque no

- muy bien, que te parece hoy en la cena, te espero en el jardín trasero por la fuente

- ¿te digo algo y no te ofendes?

- no, claro que no

- ¿pareciera que me quisieras invitar una cita?

Snake se ruborizo un poco y se rasco la cabeza nuevamente

- no creo que los robots sean mi tipo (con una gran sonrisa en su cara)

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Dónde te besaría?

Dijo snake divertido, por lo que pareciera ser una broma de parte de samus, pero la rubia estaba sonrojada pero obviamente nadie se daba cuenta

- como sea ¿vienes? Llevare a mi compañero, tu puedes llevar a un amigo si quieres

- ¿pueden ser dos?

-claro entre mas mejor

Contesto el soldado de la forma mas amistosa posible

-esta bien

- te estaré esperando

Snake se despide de samus y se retira

- "es el primer hombre que me habla sin necesidad de ser una chica, además no es nada feo"

Cuando samus caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos choco con alguien

perdo… ha eres tu

Samus estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando peach la detuvo

- samus espera…

- ya te lo dije, no…

- ya se lo que dirás, no somos iguales ¿cierto?, pues me importa un bledo si piensas así, por que yo te considero mi amiga ¡Y NO RENUNCIARE A TI TAN FACILMENTE!

- ¿Cómo puedes ser mi amiga alguien tan mala como tu? No soporto a las personas que hieren a los demás y los juzgan por su apariencia

- y tu ¿Qué sabes?

Contesto la princesa enfurecida

-¿he?

- tu ¿Cómo sabes que el no me lastimo primero?.. ¿por que tu me estas juzgando sin conocerme? ¿he?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Peach bajo su mirada

- a mi… a mi me gustaba bowser

- no te creo… ¿tú nos contaste de un plomero que siempre te rescataba?

- ¿mario? Solo lo hacíamos para seguir vendiendo el juego, pero el desde hace poco tiene otra chica

- ¿otra chica?

- si… su nombre es rosalinda

- peach yo no…

- yo te contare todo

Dijo decidia la pequeña rubia

- no tienes porque hacerlo

- solo lo hago por una razón

-¿Cuál?

- no quiero perder tu amistad…

-FLASH BACK DE PEACH PARTE 1-

- "mi vida era siempre lo mismo consistía en ser raptada por bowser y tras varios días rescatada por mario, yo jamás decía nada, tenia que ser una damisela en apuros siempre, Hasta que un día me harte."

Se ve peach leyendo en un cuarto sola, pasados pocos segundos lo cierra

- pero que flojera "no hay nada que hacer en este estupido reino"

En eso se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

- si pase

Se asoma un pequeño amiguito de cabeza blanca con puntitos rojos

- la buscan princesa

- hola toad, ¿quien me busca? "ya llego este a joder"

- la princesa de las flores

- ¿daisy?

- si esa

Peach se asoma por la ventana y ve a daisy en una moto con lentes oscuros gabardina negra un cigarrillo y botas de hule oscuras llenas de lodo seco

- ¡DAISY EN UN MOMENTO BAJO!

- ¡APURATE QUE LLEVO PRISA!

Peach sale de la habitación a toda velocidad y cuando bajaba las escaleras se tropezó, por suerte cayo sobre un toad y este murió porque se le quebró el cuello

- genial hay va otro, como sea mañana consigo otro

Peach se levanto y abrió la puerta

- hola quieres dar una vuelta, llevare a luigi tu podrías ir con mario

Dijo la princesa de las flores

- no lo creo, mario debe estar con rosalinda

- hay peach (escupe al suelo) deberías haber sido mas buena con el, digo siempre te rescataba y tu solo le dabas un agradecimiento pobre, ni un beso en la boca le habías dado

- no, ni lo digas me los reservo para el matrimonio

- peach eres mas anticuada que mi abuela, ella decía eso sobre el sexo y esto es un simple beso

- shhhhhh no digas eso

- ¿Qué?

- la palabra con s

- ¿Qué, sexo?

- shhh que no la digas

- peach solo es una estupida palabra, hasta un mocoso la dice

Pasa baby mario en una burbuja gritando

- SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO

- lo vez

Dijo daisy haciendo una mueca graciosa

- basta

Dijo peach seria e indignada

- como sea ¿vas o no?

- pues creo que… no puedo ir sola

- ¿enserio? Bueno es tu decisión, adiós

Daisy arranco su moto dio la vuelta derrapando y dejando a peach cubierta de lodo para después irse

- ¡daisy espera!

Cuando dijo eso ya era demasiado tarde daisy ya se había marchado

- genial ahora estoy llena de lodo podría pasarme algo peor

En ese momento se escucha el cantar de un ave y la cae una sustancia blanca en el cabello de peach seguido de una lluvia que estaba arreciando

- tenia que abrir la boca

En ese momento le cae un rayo

- ¡BASTA ESTOY HARTA!

Poco después de su grito se escucho que un pequeño chorrito de agua y cuando volteo hacia atrás vio un yoshi que marcaba su territorio en ella

- ¡NO SOY UN MALDITO BAÑO!

El yoshi le dio un pisotón y le mordió el trasero

Cuando peach entro al castillo estaba mojada, quemada orinada y llena de lodo además de tener un yoshi en el trasero.

Ella solo dio un gran suspiro y se dijo a si misma

- enserio estoy harta de esto

se quito al yoshi y le grito

-¡MIRA ANIMALEJO SARNOSO SI TE VUELVO A VER POR AQUÍ Y MANDARE A EXTERMINAR A TODA TU MALDITA Y ASQUEROSA ESPECIE, ME OISTE BASURA REPUGNATE!

El yoshi solo emitió un chillido parecido al de un perro y salio corriendo del castillo.

Cuando la lluvia se calmo peach salio con un vestido rosita muy cortito y escotado del pecho, tacones de plataforma y un pequeño moñito del mismo color que hacia juego

- hoy es el día mundo ¡HOY ES EL DIA EN QUE PEACH TOADSTOOL SALE DE SU PRISION!

-FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FLASHBACK DE PEACH-

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Se ve un gorila haciendo pesas tenia unos brazos muy fuertes y platicaba con un hombre que hacia abdominales usaba casco y un traje azul

- ¿enserio? pues que lastima me da tu caso

Dijo el gorila

- y eso no es todo el chico no me deja terminar una sola frase ese si es un falconproblema

- por lo que me cuentas, el chico no para de hablar

- si, es un falconfastidio ya estoy arto y solo llevo un día con el, no para de hablar blabla bla es todo lo que sale de su falconboca y solo habla de cosas raras que salen de sus falconpelotas rojas con blanco y ya me tiene hasta la coronilla, odio a la gente que no para de hablar y decir falconestupideses ya te mencione que sus animales se hacen falconpopo en todos lados y enserio hombre le tengo que poner un falconalto…

En eso un pequeño mono de gorra roja lo interrumpe la platica de ambos

- disculpen…

- didy ¿Qué haces aquí?

- necesito hablar contigo un momento

Menciono didy algo nervioso

- donkey ¿Quién es ese falconchango piojoso?

- a ¿Quién le dices piojoso? Cara de idiota

Contesto enojado el pequeño mono

- ¿quieres una falconleccion? Chango inculto

- anda ¿quieres pelear? Teletubie gigante

- te pateare el falcontrasero

Cuando didy se iba a abalanzar sobre capitán falcon donkey lo agarro

- ¡SUELTAME GORDO DEJAME DARLE UNA PALIZA!

Donkey se enojo por ese comentario y le dio un puñetazo a didy en la cabeza

- ¿Por qué fue eso?

- por decirme llenito

- yo no dije eso… te dije gordo (sobándose la cabeza)

Se escucho otro golpe que noqueo al menor

- siempre es lo mismo

Dijo el gorila rodando sus ojos

- deberlas encerrarlo en una falconjaula

- a veces me dan ganas

- ¿Quién era he?

- un amigo de la jungla

Donkey se retira para llevar a su amiguito en la enfermería, cuando al fin llego le abre un elfo de pelo rubio y ropajes verdes

- link ¿Qué haces aquí?

- donkey no esperaba verte, una amiga se desmayo y doctor mario la esta revisando ¿y tu?

- por lo mismo mi amigo se desvaneció

En eso entra doctor Mario a la habitación, bastante preocupado

-¿pero que le sucedió?

- se desmayo camino a la habitación

- creo que debería decirle a master hand que anda un virus cerca

-no hay necesidad

Dijeron link y donkey al mismo tiempo

- ¿Por qué? Hay algo que me estén ocultando

Cuestiono el doctor alzando una ceja

- no nada no es como si los hubiéramos golpeado hasta desmayarse

Dijo donkey agitando sus manos rápidamente

- ni por no poder responder una simple pregunta

Ambos rieron nerviosamente y poco después tocaron la puerta, se asoma un hombre de cabellos azules y una banda roja en la frente

- ¿puedo pasar?

- si claro

Contesto doctor Mario rápidamente

- master hand me llamo y dijo que mi castigo por lo de ayer tendría que ayudar en la enfermería

- por favor pasa

- hey tú eres el que le dio una paliza a marth ayer ¿verdad?

Dijo link emocionado

- ¿enserio? Le pateo el trasero a la princesa ni tú lo has logrado link

Dijo donkey en forma de broma a link

- claro que no es por que le tengo lastima

Ike contesto fríamente interrumpiendo su plática

- ¿ustedes son los amigos de ese idiota?

- todo lo contrario, hola me llamo link y el gorila es donkey kong

-y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Pregunto el mercenario ya mas relajado

- es que…

Link apenas iba a hablar pero el gran gorila no lo dejo

- nuestros amigos se desmayaron

- vaya… si son tan débiles no entiendo por que están en este juego

Contesto ike de una forma de hablar algo superior

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dijo link ofendido por el comentario del peliazul

- yo solo no entiendo, por que traen a personajes que se desmayan el primer día a un juego de peleas

- bueno al parecer la cortesía y la modestia no son propios en tu juego

Donkey y link fulminaron con la mirada al peliazul

- no tengo porque ser cortes con los débiles, así funciona esto si eres fuerte que bueno y si no te jodes

En ese momento doctor mario salió de revisar al pequeño mono y dijo

- chico nuevo por favor ve a traer unas gasas húmedas están en la tercera puerta de la derecha sobre un estante rojo a lado de las jeringas

El gorila y el hilian estaban que echaban humo del mal humor que los había puesto el chico nuevo en la enfermería

- ok, ahora vuelvo

Ike sale de la habitación, en cuanto sale link y dk se miran el uno al otro, asienten con la cabeza para después salir tras el

- ¿a donde van?

Pregunta el doctor extrañado por la actitud de ambos

- al baño, a la cocina (los dos al mismo tiempo)

- ¿Qué…? Como sea solo no se metan en problemas master hand esta en sus días

- si no se preocupe

Contesta Link y los dos salen de la enfermería

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Wolf y fox venían por el jardín

- mmm fox quería decirte…

- si dime

Volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa, ante eso Wolf se quedo embobado viendo su cara

-¿wolf te sientes bien?

- wow que lindos ojos tienes

-¿Qué?

Wolf se dio cuenta que pensó en voz alta se tapo la boca y se ruborizo un poco

- jajajaja ¿te gustan mis ojos?

- bueno es que… yo… tu…

- bueno a mí también me gustan tus ojos

El comentario de fox nuevamente ruborizo al peligris

- ¿he? Te gustan mis ojos

wolf por dentro brincaba de felicidad

- sip son de mi color favorito lila jejeje, siempre te envidie por eso

- pero los tuyos son mucho mas lindos son verde esmeralda y grandes

Fox soltó una pequeña carcajada

- ¿de que te ríes?

- no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan cumplidos jejejejeje

- pues que idiotas… digo nadie que conozca tienes tus hermosos ojos "mierda dije demasiado de nuevo"

Fox volvió a reírse

- jajajaja wolf eres una buena persona… ¿por que siempre te comportabas tan mal?

- es más divertido portarse mal, puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras

- jeje ¿eres un chico malo?, ¿dime que tan malo?

- lo haces sonar como si fuera idiota "en realidad suena tentador"

- jajajaja eres muy gracioso

- fox ¿Qué piensas de mi?

En ese momento la divertida situación para wolf se volvió un poco mas seria

- bueno…

Cuando iban entrando a la mansión se escucho por las bocinas

- se solicitan los siguientes para la segunda batalla, lucas, fox maClaud, pit el ángel y el entrenador pokemon

- oíste eso wolf es mi turno, deséame suerte

Fox estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando wolf lo tomo por atrás y lo abrazo

- wolf… ¿Qué haces?

Wolf acerco su boca a la oreja de fox

- te deseo toda la suerte del mundo

Fox se ruborizo un poco, en ese momento wolf lo soltó

- Anda ve, que se te hace tarde

- tienes una forma muy rara de dar ánimos…

-¿te molesta? Por que si es así yo no…

El lupino solo bajo su mirada

- no, extrañamente es reconfortante

wolf levanto su mirada

- entonces… ¿puedo volver a hacerlo?

- no lo se, se puede pensar mal

- oo esto… es que… lo lamento

- pero extrañamente me gusta viniendo de ti

Fox salio corriendo del lugar tapándose la boca

- "por que dijiste eso, el solo te dio un abrazo amistoso además no se si lo que hace es bueno o lo hace para lastimarme, será mejor no confiar demasiado en el"

Wolf solo vio alejarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- "fox eres tan lindo espero tener ese lindo cuerpo tuyo en mis brazos"

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

- toon no es tan grave el tercer lugar

Decía el ángel tratando de consolar a su amiguito

- calla eso fue por que fui distraído no volverá a pasar

- mira ahí esta lucas

-¡HEY LUCAS!

Grito el hilian y Lucas volteo para ver quien lo llama

- pit, toon ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Pregunto el niño rubio

- lucas ¿quienes son ellos?

- son amigos que conocí el primer día aquí

- lucas ¿quienes son ellos?

Pregunto el castaño alado al ver que su amigo no venia solo

- el de la gorra roja es mi compañero de cuarto y los gemelos…

- yo los conozco

Grito el pequeño con ojos de gato

-¿enserio? ¿Has jugado nuestro juego?

Dijeron emocionados los ice clembers

- no, en realidad dudo de su existencia pero ustedes son lo que quedaron en cuarto

Los ice clembers bajaron su mirada, como cayendo en depresión

- hey nana no te desanimes esta es solo la primera ronda

Dijo lucas consolando a la niña de rosa

- además tu niño, no te admires tu quedaste en tercero

Dijo Ness con un tono burlesco, muy normal en el, en ese momento, los ice clembers y toon link se sientan en una esquina y caen en depresión, y de pronto master hand da su anuncio y pit les dijo

- ya me voy los veo en la habitación de lucas

- si

Ness tomo a los ice clembers y lucas a toon link se los llevaron arrastrando

- odio mi vida

Decía toon link mientras se dejaba arrastrar

- donde esta mi navajita de sacapuntas

Menciono popo buscando en sus bolsillos

- no popo no de nuevo

Dijo nana casi gritando

- necesito cortarme para sentirme vivo

Grito el pequeño esquimal

- espera popo ¿Qué haces?

Ness y nana lo toman y lucas le quita la navaja

- ¡no mi precioso!

Decía el chico de azul, como si fuera adicto a esa cosa

- ¿que onda con tu vida?

Decía Ness extrañado ante el comportamiento del niño

- hermano no lo hagas

Gritaba nana histéricamente, mientras popo desesperadamente intentaba recuperar su "preciado objeto" y Toon link quedo tirado en el suelo y no se movía para nada

- matéenme

Se repetía en voz baja el rubio de verde, Ness solo vio a su alrededor y llevo su mano a la cara

- creo que será un día largo

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Marth caminaba por un pasillo cundo escucho que se caían cosas, al asomarse por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la enfermería y vio a link y donkey kong aventando contra las medicinas a su compañero de cuarto

- que idiota

Se decía asi mismo marth, mientras Ike inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva

- pero que imbécil ni yo podría con esos 2 en equipo

En ese momento ike se reincorporo y dijo

- ¿quieren pelear?

- creo que ya lo dejamos claro

Dijo link con una sonrisa burlona

- esto deja claro que tu juego es una basura

Contesto donkey tronando sus dedos

- no perderé contra idiotas como ustedes

Por otro lado marth solo observaba algo molesto, por el comentario del gorila

- "ese estupido, si pierde perderá el honor de juego"

Donkey tomo al mercenario fuertemente y link lo empezó a golpear

- dime ahora ¿Quién es débil? Idio…

Ike apenas iba a levantar su rostro… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo

- link basta

El joven príncipe llego a intervenir en la pelea

- hola marti llegas a tiempo para ver como te vengamos

Contesto link sonrientemente a la presencia de marth

- ¿vengarme? Pero si tu me odias

Ike tomo la palabra y molesto dijo

- mejor vete princesa, este no es asunto tuyo

Justo Cuando link iba a darle un espadazo a ike este solo cerró los ojos, pero después se dio cuenta que no había recibido ningún golpe

hyaaaaaaa

Cuando ike abrió lo ojos vio que las persona que menos esperaba lo había defendido, le regreso su ataque a link

- levántate idiota no permitiré que estúpidos como tu manchen el honor de nuestro juego

Ike se quedo trabado no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, donkey soltó a ike y vio que el mismísimo príncipe con el que peleo anteriormente lo había salvado de un posible mal golpe

Muy bien princesa que empiece el juego

Dijo el hilian con cara de entre emoción y locura

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya agradado hasta luego =3


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: ¿COMO PUEDO DISCULPARME?

-"¿Por qué demonios me esta ayudando?"

pensaba el mercenario al ver como el príncipe lo defendia de sus agresores aun después de todas las idioteces que le dijo

- Vamos… levántate idiota

Eñl principe dijo mientras forcejeaba con la espada de link, ike asintió con la cabeza y tomo su espada para solo ser recibido por un puñetazo en la cara por parte de donkey, que lo mando a volar contra la pared

- Vamos princesa, el problema no es contigo

dijo el hilian con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica

-¿Quién dijo que lo hago por ike?

Eso confundió al hilian que momentáneamente, pero estaba distraído recibió un rodillazo en el estomago, sofocándolo, definitivamente el principe sabia com tratar con el elfo

-¡LINK!

El gorila trato de ayudar a su amigo pero un fuerte golpe que sintió en la cabeza lo detuvo, cuando volteo a ver atrás vio a ike levantando su espada

- tu pelea es conmigo, estupido gorila

Esto enfureció al DK y intento golpearlo nuevamente pero fue bloqueado por su espada

Mientras link recuperaba el aliento, marth intento atacarlo pero este lo esquivo aventándole una bomba a marth, esta hizo explocion al contacto con el joven peliazul

- princesa ten cuidado, tu piel se arruinara y tal vez te ensucies un poco

Marth soltó una sonrisa algo tenebrosa

- no creo ensuciarme con basura mas asquerosa que tu

Link frunció rápidamente el seño y ataco bruscamente al príncipe cosa que fácilmente esquivo para darle una patada en la cara al rubio.

Mientras tanto solo se ve como ike es azotado nuevamente contra la pared y apunto de recibir el puño de donkey en su cara, pero ike lanzo un golpe bastante fuerte que a duras penas el gorila logró esquivar

- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Niñito estupido

- deberías ser más perceptivo

- a ¿Qué te ref…?

Donkey solo sintió un liquido recorrer su mejilla, al poner su mano en ese lugar vio un poco de su sangre correr suavemente su rostro

- tu…

Ike levanto su rostro para ver la mirada de donkey completamente enojada y fuera de si,

- ¡DATE POR MUERTO IDIOTA!

Donkey con una de sus manos tomo la cabeza de ike hasta dejar su cuerpo suspendido del suelo y cuando estaba apunto de azotarlo en el suelo para destrozarle la cabeza fue interrumpido por una patada en la entrepierna por parte de marth que hizo que soltara inmediatamente al mercenario

- ¡JUEGA LIMPIO!

Grito el chico de altea pero se vio interrumpido por un corte en su brazo seguido por un puñetazo en la cara por parte del hilian

- nunca te distraigas en una pelea princesa

Esto iba mal para los peliazules si alguien salía muerto probablemente seria uno de ellos

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Se veía como lucas y ness arrastraban a los esquimales y al pequeño toon, hasta que el pequeño de azul hablo

- ¿lucas?

- ¿si?

- no iras a la pelea

- ¿he?

- he cierto, me preguntaba ¿Por qué aun no te ibas?

menciono la castaña se mete a la conversación

- master hand deberá estar furioso si no vas ahora mismo

El pelinegro adviertio al lucas

- si lucas, es mejor que te vayas, esfuerzate

El pequeño hilian solo quería ser parte de la conversación

- aun así no creo ganar

Dijo el rubio psiquico cabizbajo

- estarás bien mientras no seas un perdedor de tercero o cuarto

Ness acaba de pisar una mina apenas menciono eso los ice clembers y toon link se quedaron en una esquina con fondo morado que indicaba depresión

- odio haber nacido

dijeron el trío de niños depresivos

- he, chicos no tiene nada de malo ese lugar…

Lucas intenta animarlos

- si chicos, al menos no quedaron es quinto

Dijo sarcasticamente ness pero lucas lo fulmino inmediatamente con la mirada

- ness…

- ¿si?

- ya basta

- ok, ok

Popo se dejo tirar al suelo y nana rápidamente se alarmo

- ¡hermano!, abre los ojos

- ¿pero que sucede?

Preguntaba el rubio psíquico desconcertado por la situacion

- es popo, el es muy débil de salud, el… el…

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar en sus mejillas

- lu… lucas

los labios de popo empezaron a moverse con dificultad

- ¿si?

- hay no puede ser

ness cruzo sus brazos y rodó sus ojos pero Popo tomo de la camisa al rubio y le dijo al oído

- véngame

el dejo caer su brazo al suelo bruscamente y cerro sus ojos

- ¡popo! POPO! ¡DESPIERTA HERMANITO! (

Nana estaba agitándolo y llorando amas no poder sobreactuadamente

- nana no llores mas, yo vengare a popo

Dijo lucas muy seguro de si mismo

- tú… ¿harías eso por nosotros?

Dijo nana con los ojos iluminados

- si, tú déjamelo a mi

Sonriendo El rubio sale corriendo como rayo del lugar

- dejo nuestro honor en tus manos

Dijo suspriando la chica de rosa y Lucas desapareció en el horizonte del pasillo

- ¿ya acabaron?

Recrimino el pelinegro al par de esquimales en el suelo

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me incluyen en la escena?

Decía el hilian enojado

- como iba diciendo ¿ya acabaron?

Dijo el pelinegro ignorando completamente al rubio

- ¿de que hablas? mi hermano esta muerto y es lo único que puedes decir

- hay por favor, popo levántate

- que cruel eres

Seguia nana en su lapso de actora de cuarta

- presiento que me están ignorando

el hilian se sentía transparente

- popo hay pastel de moras en el congelador

el esquimal azul se levanto inmediatamente ante las palabras de ness

- ¿enserio?

- no, solo lo dije para que te despertaras

Dijo feliz el chico de la gorra al haber desecho la mal obra teatral de los gemelos

- gracias ness, por arruinar una perfecta escena de drama

Reclamaba la castaña con cierto enojo

- chicos…

toon aun seguía siendo ignorado

- como sea quiero ver como pelea lucas

Dijo ness comenzando a caminar

- he cierto seguro que lo inspiramos para que juegue mejor

Los ojos de nana se vieron iluminados y soberbios

- claro… lo inspiran los perdedores

Volvio a mencionar ness arto de la pesima actuacion de la unica chica

- ya no aguanto mas

Popo saca una sierra eléctrica de quien sabe donde

- no popo esa no es la solución

Gritaba exaltada su gemela

- aquí vamos de nuevo

El niño dela mochila solo se vehia masajeando su cien

-¡HÁGANME CASO!

Al parecer toon link seguia gritando y El pleito se detuvo por un momento

- ¿oyeron eso?

el es esquimal azul puso una cara de miedo

- si

ness afirmo, tragando un poco de saliva

- creo, que aquí hay fantasmas

Menciono nana

- dejen de tratarme como si no existiera

Reclamo el niño de verde pero Los ice clembers y ness salieron corriendo rápidamente, toon link los persiguió

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

- amm… peach ¿eso que tiene que ver con bowser?

Interrumpìo la historia la joven cazarecompensas espacial

- a eso voy

- la verdad no te entiendo nada

Dijo la chica robot cruzando sus brazos

- espera a que termine samus

- SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FLASH BACK DE PEACH-

- hay no demonios

Decía la princesa de mushroom kingdomn mientras veía hacia los lados, delatando que se había perdido

- ¿Dónde demonios estoy?, además…

Volteo hacia el cielo escuchando un trueno que la asusto un poco

- creo que lloverá… en cualquier momento, debería regresar a casa

Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta de regreso, escucho como su carro empezó a fallar

- hay no ma…

Peach rogaba por que su auto siguiera vio hastallegara su reino pero este fue avanzando cada vez más lento, hasta detenerse

- bueno al menos no puede pasarme nada peor

En ese momento empieza a llover

- ¿ahora que?...

No muy lejos de ahí entre todo el bosque se veía una especie de bar con muchas motos afuera

- creo que pediré ayuda en ese cuchitril asqueroso

Al tratar de bajar del auto se resbalo rompiéndose algo el vestido y callo al lodo, ella se levanto enfadada, cadavez que queria hacer algo le saliamal

- ¡AHORA SI NO ME PUEDE PASAR NADA PEOR!

En ese siente un liquido calentito recorrer su pierna, y al voltear ve una bolita negra (perro) marcando su territorio sobre ella.

-hay no de nuevo

En otro lugar A unos cuantos kilómetros de lugar se ve alguien en su motocicleta usando un casco con visor oscuro con 2 picos que adornaban el casco, cuando de repente ve como un perro vuela por lo aires con su característico chillido lo cual lo hizo frenar

- ¿pero que demonios…?.

Se pregunto la persona en la moto, pero volviendo a la historia.

Poco despues se ve un lugar deplorable con kopatropas asquerosos ebrios y alguno peleando con la maquina de rerescos, en ese momento se escucha que se abre la puerta

- di… disculpen… necesito ayuda, mi carro se ha descompuesto

Dijo la princesa nerviosa al ver el estado del lugar

- oo… mira, mira gommba si es la princesa

Dice un kopa tropa con un cigarrillo en la mano

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- ya veras

La tortuga se acerca a la chica

- princesa, que la trae a nuestra humilde morada

Una sonrisa poico confiable se dibujo en el rostro de aquel kopa

- es solo… que necesito su ayuda "¿morada? Mas bien diría jacal"

Pensaba la rubia ingenuamente

- ¿Cuál es la pena que la acompleja?

Dijo entre risas aquella tortuga

- mi carro no quiere avanzar en lo absoluto

- bien, señorita salgamos a ver el problema

soltando una sonrisa maléfica pero Peach se limita a asentir con la cabeza y salen del lugar

En ese momento el mismo motociclistade hace un momento pasaba cerca del lugar cuando a lo lejos vio un carro rosado

- pero… que ese no es el carro de…

Este acelero para asegurarse de que era el carro de la persona en la que pensaba, cuando llego no tardo ni un segundo en reconocer el auto

- esa idiota, este no es un lugar seguro

Cuando vio algo un pedazo de tela rosa en el suelo

- hay no… esta muerta

Pensó aquel ser recogiendo ese trozo de su vestido y De la nada se escucho un grito que lo saco de sus pensamiento

- ¡AYÚDENME!

El extraño entro al bosque sin dudarlo un segundo, para buscar a la rubia que aparentemente ya conocía.

Se ve que la princesa cae al suelo

- de que sirve que grites, nadie te escuchara, gommba vigila que nadie venga

Ordeno el "el buen samaritano" que supuestamente ayudaría a peach

- si jefe

El hongo sale del lugar

La princesa intento levantarse pero se había lastimado un pie

- pero si no estas nada mal…

Dijo el aquel tipo acariciando su mejilla, con una mirada llena de morbosidad, Peach estaba aterrorizada, no podía emitir ningún sonido de pronto el koopa tropa se pone sobre su cuerpo

- ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

Su mano empezó a subir la falda de peach poco a poco, la princesa tenía una cara de terror inexplicable

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!

dándole una abofeteada que logro que se quitara de ahí y El koopa tropa se toco la mejilla, y después frunció el ceño con odio

- ¡NO ME JODAS PERRA!

El alzo su puño para golpear a la princesa y esta cerro los ojos para no ver lo que sucedería después, pasaron alrededor de 5 segundos para ver que el koopa tropa no le había causado nada y cuando levanto la mirada vio que alguien había detenido el puño.

En ese momento la lluvia empezó a arreciar el casco de su salvador de había caído y peach vio a la persona que menos esperaba

- bo… ¿bowser?

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI FUTURA ESPOSA!

Grito la tortuga gigante lanzando al koopa tropa por los aires para después de que cayera golpearlo violentamente casi masacrándolo

- ba… basta… por favor

Suplico el agresor de peach escupiendo sangre

- depende de tu respuesta, dime ¿tu también te hubieras detenido si ella te hubiera dicho lo mismo?

El silencio se apodero del lugar durante unos segundos solo escuchándose solo el roce de la lluvia con el suelo

- no me esperaba menos de una escoria como tu

Bowser estaba a punto de dar el golpe que acabaría con la existencia del koopa tropa, pero algo lo detuvo

- ¡ESPERA!... creo que ya aprendió la lección

El pelirrojo solo vio por unos segundos a la princesa y le basto para bajar su puño y mirada

- como quieras

Bowser cargo a la rubia

- que… ¿que haces?

- ¿puedes caminar?

- no pero…

- ¿entonces te quieres quedar aquí con el?

- ¡por supuesto que no!

- entonces cállate y deja de quejarte que me estresas demasiado

bowser comenzó a avanzar

- ¿me… me estas callando?

- nooo estoy alentándote para que sigas con tu muy interesante platica

Menciono ironicamente, pero ya enfadado el mayor

- no tienes por que usar el sarcasmo

- pensé que había dejado en claro que te callaras

Bowser bajo un poco la mirada y vio un poco mas allá del escote de peach ya que se trasparentaba por la lluvia y esto hizo que se ruborizara mucho

- ¿Qué vez?

- he…

Bowser comenzó a babear como retrasado

- ¿te encuentras bien?

Peach vio en dirección a donde se posaban los ojos del pelirrojo, y frunció el ceño sin dudarlo con un brazo tapo sus atributos y con el otro…

- ¡PERVERTIDO!

Solo se ve como los pájaros vuela de las copas de los árboles debido al semejante grito seguido de una abofeteada que le dolió hasta el alma al ojirojo

Segundos después se ve como bowser soba su mejilla

- ¡¿Por qué CARAJOS HICISTES ESO?

- bien sabes lo que hiciste

- ¿pero que fue lo que hice?

Menciono ya bastante enojado el dragon-tortuga

- no finjas que no lo sabes, maldito pervertido

Dijo la princesa aun molesta

- ¡no soy u pervertido!

Se defendió

- claro que lo eres

- no si lo fuera haría esto

Bowser tomo a un un pecho de peach y lo apretó como si se tratara de un pato de goma

- jajaja pensé que te enojarías

Dijo el hombre pero Cuando volteo a ver el rostro de la rubia se encontró con una cara fúnebre como si hubiera asesinado a alguien… o estuviera por hacerlo

- tu… ¡DATE POR MUERTO MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahi se ve a luigi y daisy refugiados en una cueva de la tormenta

- oye luigi… te quería decir

- ¿si?

En ese momento se escucha una abofetada que ensordece a ambos

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿serán fantasmas? (

Dejo el fontanero verde temblando sobre los brazos de daisy

- lo dudo

Regresando al lugar ya fuera del bosque peach temblaba y se abrazaba a si misma para poder hacerse algo de calor y también ocultar un par de cosas, de repente siente algo sobre de ella algo calientito y abrigador, era la chaqueta de bowser sobre ella

- no es necesario…

Dijo la princesa con dewprecio

- tienes frió ¿no?

su mejilla aun inflamada por la bofetada

- si pero…

- peros, peros, peros es lo único que sabes decir, es una palabra que realmente me molesta

Menciono bowser como reprendiendo a la rubia

- ha perdón por…

- ¿por la bofetada?, creo que me la merecía… ¿pero sabes algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- valió la pena

Peach frunció el seño bastante avergonzada

- eres un sinvergüenza ¿lo sabias?

- si es lo que me agrada de mi

Dijo sonriente y orgulloso el mayor , para después preguntarle

- pero dime ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

- mi coche dejo de funcionar

- deja le doy un vistazo

Bowser se acerco al carro rosado mientras peach se ponía la chaqueta

- "vaya que si es calentita… y huele.. rico ¿será loción?"

Pensó la chica abrigándose de sobremanera, Bowser solo le basto una mirada al carro y regreso como si nada

- ¿hu? ¿eso fue todo?

- ya se que tiene tu carro

- no te creo nadie puede ser tan buen mecánico

- no necesito serlo para saber que tiene…

- ¿a no?

- no solo se le acabo la gasolina, no puedo creer que olvidaras llenar el tanque antes de salir

Dijo el pelirrojo mirando entretenida la torpeza de peach

- haaaa solo era la gasolina que tonta soy

- si lo eres

Peach volvió a poner cara de pocos amigos

- bueno supongo que tu nunca has cometido un error

Contesto la chica volteando su cara a otro lado

- si, si lo he hecho

- ¿entonces? Por que me dices tonta

- dije que he cometido errores pero no tan estúpidos como ese

Peach le salio la venita y se puso roja de enojo y vergüenza

- bueno súbete a la moto

Dijo señalándole la dirección

- espera ¿Dónde se supone que iré yo?

Dijo dudosa la chica

- ¿Cómo que donde vas ir?

- si enfrente o atrás

- yo pienso que enfrente ¿no? , digo si vas atrás te atravesarían mis picos

- ni loca, se vería muy feo

- a ¿Qué te refieres?

- a que se podría pensar mal si estamos en esa posición

- y ¿Quién nos vera, un estupido toad, bastara con asesinarlo para que o diga nada

- lo dices como si no fuera un ser vivo

- bueno ¿quieres quedarte aquí?

- no

- entonces ya cállate y vámonos

- ¿quieres dejar de callarme?

- no

Bowser sonrioburlonamente, era divertido fastidiar a la princesa

- y date prisa que me estoy mojando

Peach tuvo que aceptar por la situación, con pesadez subió a la moto y ya en el camino

- bowser ¿Por qué no me has tratado de raptar?

Pregunto algo sorprendida la rubia

- porque no me van a pagar

- ¿Qué?

- si mario me paga para raptarte y seguir con los juegos, creo que no te lo había dicho para mantener el realismo, y nadie debe saberlo para que siga este negocio como va

- ¿entonces no me amas?

- no, odio a las personas falsas, caprichudas, fresas y creídas como tu

Dijo secamente, lo cual molesto bastante a la princesa, no era como si fuera ella la única con defectos, asi que si el no se quedaba callado, ¿Por qué ella habría de hacerlo?

- ¿piensas todo eso de mi?

- la verdad si

- pues que alivio

- ¿Por qué te alivias?

Dijo el ojirojo alzando una ceja

- porque eres un monstruo, y no puedes estar con un a princesa como yo

- tu no dejas de ser una belleza de cantina

- a ¿Qué te refieres?

- a nada olvídalo, ¡mira ahí esta un toad!

Señala al pequeño hongo que estaba a media carretera para cambiar el tema

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Bowser acelera más y mas, cosa que a peach le dio terror y solo cerro los ojos, de repente se sintió que pasaron sobre una especie de tope

- ¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO!

Grito la chica por el susto que le había metido

- ¡MAS DE LO QUE CREES!

Dijo bowser riendo un poco hasta que llegaron al castillo

- acabas de matar un pobre toad

Recrimino a bowser la princesa, como si ella jamás en su vida lo haya hecho

- ¿y? ¿Qué no sentiste la adrenalina?

- bueno si, fue algo divertido pero…

- te he dicho que odio esa palabra… "pero" deja de decirla

Bowser le avienta un cigarrillo a peach

- fumatelo y relájate

- ¿Quien piensas que soy? Yo no fumo

- por eso estas amargada

Contesto el mayor encendiendo su cigarro

- soy mas feliz que tu en toda tu vida

- ¿Enserio?

- si…

- no suenas muy convencida

- claro que lo estoy

- ¿Qué es lo mas loco que has hecho en tu vida?

Pregunto bowser divertido

- bueno hubo una vez que… bueno eso no pero cuando yo… no eso tampoco … y que tal…

- como lo sospeche, probablemente nunca has dado tu primer beso

peach solo bajo su cabeza

- no ¿es enserio?

Bowser empezó a estallar de risa, las expresiones corporales de peach lo decían todo

- no tiene nada de malo, reservarse para el matrimonio

peach se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos molesta, no se fijo que bowser se acercaba poco a poco a ella y tomándole del brazo la forzó a que se volteara

- estas… estas demasiado cerca

Dijo la chica sonrojadísima y asustada

- ¿te molesta?

- si

Contesto secamente la princesa

- pues me vale

- si intentas hacer algo gritare

- Tomare esto como agradecimiento de que te recatara

Bowser se fue acercando, lentamente a peach sin importarle mucho lo que dijo y teniendo sus caras

- pensé que gritarías

- aun no has hecho nada malo

bowser se acerca para solo darle un beso en la mejilla

- bye niña tonta mañana te veo

- ¿para que?

- para enseñarte a vivir… me has causado lastima

Bowser se sube a su moto y se va del lugar, peach solo se toco la mejilla con ternura

- así que vendrás mañana ¿he?

-TERMINA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FLASH BACK DE PEACH-

- tiempo después empecé salir con el y me mostró tantas cosas divertidas que yo no sabia que existían, hasta que un día me invito a un elegante restaurante y jamás se presento, ese día pensé que seria especial sin embargo el no fue y desde entonces lo detesto

- peach…

- y luego…

- peach…

Contesto ya aburrida de la historia la cazar recompensas

- yo…

- !PEACH!

- ¿si?

- esta bien lo entiendo, no debí se tan dura contigo, que te parece si vamos a ver las siguiente pelea

Dijo la rubia tratando de cambiar el ya tedioso tema

- si

bajando la cabeza

- anda, no te desanimes no es que no me importe pero quiero llevarte a salir esta noche

- me gustaría mucho…

- que bien, porque conocí a un chico que no sabe que soy nunca chica y me trata muy normal y…

En realidad samus se sentía feliz de ser tratada normalmente por alguien mas, pero al parecer peach tenia una ultima cosa que decir

- me gustaría pero, debo disculparme con bowser

- ha es que… le prometí que llevaría amigos y solo conozco a ti a zelda a nana y a marth

- estoy segura de que zelda aceptara

- y marth…

- no te lo recomiendo en verdad

Dijo peach pensando en la cantidad de malos comentarios que realizaría el peliazul

- si tal vez diría algunas cosas incomodas

- aun así el es muy buena persona, además deberíamos ver la pelea ¿no?

- ok quiero ver como le patean el trasero a alguien

Contesto animada de nuevo samus

- bien tal vez veamos a zelda

De repente pasa un fontanero verde conocido de la princesa a toda velocidad

- espera luigi. ¿A dónde vas?

- link, donkey, marth y un nuevo están peleando fuera del dispensario de medicinas

Luigi siguió corriendo afeminadamente por el lugar

- que, ¡¿Qué?!

Peach y samus salen corriendo en dirección a la pelea

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

- ese escuincle baboso si no llega ahorita mismo juro que lo ma…

Decía la mano gigante mientras flotaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro en eso se escucha que el rubiecito abre la puerta

- ya llegue

- lucas cariño al fin llegas ¿te encuentras bien?

Dijo master hand amablemente pero para eso Intervino el ángel

- pero si hace un segundo dijiste…

- cállate ya pit, nadie pidió tu opinión

Contesto enfadado el gran jefe,, fox solo solto una risita y dijo

- shotacon

- ¿Qué dijiste remedo de zorro?

Dijo sombríamente el gran organizador del torneo

- nada, manita linda hermosa chula

Fox seguía alagando al gran líder, para lo cual pit volteo a otro lugar y dijo

- arrastrado…

Fox escucho el comentario del castaño y con toda la intención de ofenderlo dijo lo siguiente

- si mano usted es muy elegante se ve que no es una cruza de una gallina con humano

Era mas que obvio que la indirecta de fox era para el alado, y este nose iba a dejar por nada del mundo

- al menos mi madre no es una zor…

De repente llega un fontanero verde

- Master hand, master hand…

- Ahora que luigi

Menciono la mano ya fastidiado de oír tantas idioteces

- ¿otra vez hay fantasmas debajo de tu cama?

Dijo el zorro con sarcasmo, ya que conocía perfectamente al fontanero

- oye eso fue cierto

- si, como la vez que había un monstruo gigante que salía del baño

Seguía burlándose el zorro del inocente fontanero

- oye no te burles de eso, no fui al baño en semanas

- ¿entonces donde hacías tus necesidades?

Pregunto el ángel curioso el ángel curioso

- pregúntaselo al jardín de peach

Contesto el zorro reventando de risa

- iiiuuu

El pequeño rubio solo alcanzo a hacer una cara de asco

- déjame informarte gata que eso sirve de abono

Le contesto Luigi con una mano en la cintura

- a siiii, entonces ¿Por qué se murieron las margaritas?

Seguía burlándose fox a mas no poder

- siii peshua dinos

Dijo pit imitándolo para después reventar de risa, era cómico lo amanerado del fontanero

- perra pero no de tu jauría

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! Dime ¿a que viniste?

Master hand detuvo el pleito nuevamente

- perdone usted master es que usted sabe la gentuza esta

Contesto el de la gorra verde volteándole la cara a fox y pit

- me decías…

- ¡dejen de pelear!

Interrumpió el rubiecito al borde de las lagrimas

- me decías…

Intentando ignorado el retrasado grito del menor

- por que pelear es malo

Prosiguió el niño psíquico

- me deci…

- por que la violencia solo promueve más violencia

Master hand apretó su puño parecía bastante enojado

- por que todos somos hijos de dios, así que si besas a cualquier persona es incesto

- lucas…

- ¿si? pit

- vete a comer bolillo ¿no?, es mas ve a ver si ya puso la marrana

Dijo el angel para evitar que su amiguito continuara hablando

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarlo mutante con alas?

Dijo bastante molesto master hand

- pero…

- prosigue mi niño lindo ¿que decías?

- ya termine

Contesto serio el niñode la camisa a rayas

- bueno sin interrupciones, ¿Qué carajos decías maric… digo luigi?

- hay ya se me olvido

Contesto el bigotón desorientado

- aparte de feo con als haimer

Dijo el ojiverde rodando sus ojos en señal de fastidio

- mira fenómeno…

- fenómeno ¿yo? ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo?

La pelea entre fox y Luigi comenzó de nuevo

- lucas… chiquito quieres taparte los oídos

decia master hand sonriendole internamente al rubio

- si claro

El niño acata las órdenes de la gran mano

- miren les diré la verdad ¡TODOS ESTÁN HORRIBLES! ¿Felices?

- al menos tengo todas mis extremidades

Master oye las palabras del zorro antropomórfico y lo manda a volar al zorro contra la pared de un manotazo

- ¿alguna otra opinión?

Pit levanta la mano ingenuamente

- yo, yo yo también quiero opinar, al menos no somos pedofilos

El ángel sale por la ventana de un puñetazo

- ya recordé master ike, marth, donkey y link se están matando afuera de la enfermería

Fox se levanta como si nada al oír el nombre del príncipe

- otra vez esos idiotas, creo que se Irán de aquí pronto

- es lo que yo opino master handsito debería expulsarlos a todos

Dijo Luigi tratando de apyar la decisión de su jefe

- ¿y en donde están?

- afuera del dispensario de la enfermería

Master hand sale del lugar

- ¡master hand ¿y la pelea?

Dice el pequeño lucas

- se retrasa hasta nuevo aviso

Contesto la gran mano mientras Luigi pone su sonrisa triunfante hasta que fox se pone aun lado de el

- ¿Qué se te ofrece gata?

Dojo Luigi con burla sin miraar siquiera a fox

- mira idiota me importa un bledo si ves fantasmas o no, pero si expulsan a marth por tu culpa…

Toma con brusquedad al fontanero de la camisa hasta levantarlo del suelo

- yo mismo me encargare de hacerte las vida imposible en la mansión

Luigi solo traga un poco de saliva y empieza a temblar, para ser aventado al suelo con brusquedad, no paso ni un segundo antes de que fox se encontrara rumbo a donde se encontraba marth

- que raro normalmente soy el que más habla y ahora no dije ni pió

Dijo el entrador pokemon bastante extrañado

- tu ¿Quién eres?

Dijo lucas con curiosidad

- soy entrenador pokemon

- aaaa que bien… ¿y cuales son tus poderes?

- no yo no tengo poderes mis pokemons luchan por mí

- haaaa y ¿Qué es un pokemon?

- un pokemon es un animal con superpoderes que evoluciona y puedes controlar

- haaaa y eso ¿no se le llama crueldad hacia los animales?

- no, de donde yo provengo eso es muy normal, y así un día me convertiré en el entrenador pokemon

- haaa ósea que en tu mundo todos se llaman entrenador pokemon

Afirmo convencidolucas

- no es que…

- tienes un nombre horrible

el ángel se mete a la conversación, asomándose por la ventana

- mira quien lo dice el que el que el que solo le falta la letra "o" para decir una mala palabra

- ¿la o? que quieres de... a ya entendí, eres un baboso

Contesto algo molesto el alado

- no, no es un baboso, es un maltrata animales

Reafirmo el rubio

- si lucas y por eso ira al infierno

Dijo pit seguro de si mismo

- ¿quieres pelear? Niño de las mallas

Contesto pokemon trainer tomando una de sus pokebolas

- ¡HEY! Son muy masculinas

- claro y las aprietas para verte como todo un hombre

Rio el chico de la gorra viendo al angel

- naco asqueroso, son mas finas que tus cochinos pantalones de…

- ¡BASTA!, pit esas mayas si son de niña…

Dijo lucas para detener la pelea

- es la moda "ignorantes"

Pit cruzo sus brazos y lucas prosigo con el entrenador pokemon

- y tu nombre largo que no recuerdo, he cierto que tu nombre esta asqueroso

- es culpa de mi madre no me hizo con amor

Contesto por alguna razón orgulloso de si mismo el entrenador… no era el chico mas brillante del mundo

- y tu fontanero verde ya lárgate y deja de estar de chismoso

Al parecer lucas había sacado algo de coraje reprimido

- hay yo ya me iba, no me junto con la perrada

luigi sale indignada digo indignado del lugar

- bueno como iba diciendo, pit ponte un pantalón y el otro desde ahora te llamaras rosado

Finalizo lucas aprovechando su momento de valor

- ¿pero por que rosado?

- es corto, simple y del color de tu ropa

Dijo lucas tiernamente

- no mi ropa no es rosa es rojo claro

- entonces ¿Qué tal red? Es simple, corto y del color de su ropa

Dijo pit para acabar con el valor sobre prolongado del menor

- bueno daltónicos yo lo veo rosa pero pues como quieran, ahora pit sobre tus mallas

Lucas iba a retomar el tema de pit pero red lo interrumpio

- pit…

- ¿si?

- no te quites tus mallitas se… se te ven… se te ven lindas

Pit se sonrojo completamente al igual que red

- pues a mi me gusta tu nuevo nombre también es lindo

- hay por dios que cursis ya vámonos a ver el chisme

Contesto lucas para volver a su estado tímido de siempre

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Wolf estaba sentado en un sillón junto con varias personas que en verdad lo exasperaban, pero quería ver a la persona especial que pelearía ese día.

- pero ¿Por qué tardara tanto la estúpida pelea?

En ese momento se ve como master hand pasa rápidamente por detrás del alguien, alguien que en verdad amaba

- ¿fox?... ¿pero que demonios pasa?

Apenas ve eso se levanta del mueble, corre detrás del zorro freneticamente

Y metros mas adelante ya se veía como link estaba a punto de atravesar con su espada al príncipe de altea

- ¡MARTH!

Grito el pelipardo corriendo rápidamente para abrazar al príncipe y amortiguar el golpe del arma punzo cortante del hilian

- ¡MUERE PRINCESA!

Marth, y fox solo cerraron los ojos preparándose para que sus cuerpos fueran atravesados. Link ya no podía detener su ataque pero…

Ya habían pasado varios segundos y el pelipardo pensó que ya había pasado mucho tiempo ileso.. Abrió rápidamente los ojos pare ver que tanto el como el príncipe estaban en un buen estado pero al voltear a dirección donde provendría la espada…

- ¡WOLF!

Se escucho el grito en seco de la princesa rubia, gritando el nombre del ex enemigo del zorro, marth abrió sus ojos al escuchar el ensordecedor grito, solo para ser bañado de un intenso liquido rojo al igual que el incrédulo zorro que lo abrazaba, la sangre era proveniente del cuerpo, que lo protegió del ataque del hilian, esa persona del cual pensó jamás recibir un solo favor, con las pupilas dilatadas del terror al ver esa escena

- fo… fox (tosiendo sangre) te… te… encuentras bien…

Dijo wolf aun preocupado por el estado de aquel zorro, Era imposible de creer, el estaba desangrándose y aun así preguntaba por el bien estar del ojiesmeralda.

- ¡¿QUE ESPERAS LINK?, SACA ESA TU ESPADA DE EL!

Grito la mano gigante con una furia, bastante notable, al hilian le temblaban las manos, pero aun así acato las ordenes del anfitrión del torneo, escuchándose solo los quejidos del lobo y su dificultad para respirar, mientras el rubio retiraba su espada con un sumo cuidad, tratando de no dañar un órgano vital, en cuanto el arma estuvo fuera, una persona, se levanto para sostener el cuerpo del ojivioleta, una persona de semblante fino y piel pálida lo tomo entre sus brazos cargándolo y llevándoselo de ahí, con todo lo que estaba pasando fox aun no sabia que hacer, no se podía mover en lo absoluto.

- ¿por… por que lo hiciste?

Se preguntaba en voz baja el zorro mientras se quedaba viendo sus ropas y cuerpo, manchado con la sangre del lobo

- fox ¿te encuentras bien?

Un ave azul se llego a cerciorar de que su amigo estaba a salvo

- ¿por… por que lo hiciste?

Se seguía preguntando perplejo fox

- ¿te sucede algo fox?

Los ojos del zorro se empezaron a llenarse de la nada, de lagrimas, unas lagrimas tan dolorosas, que sentían que quemaban, como llamas ardiendo, recorriendo sus mejillas sin control.

- o foxy…

El halcón abrazo al zorro sin importarle mucho el mancharse de sangre, ocultando las lágrimas de este.

- ¿QUE HACEN TODOS AQUÍ?, BOLA DE CHISMOSOS LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!

Dijo la mano maestra ahuyentando a todos los presentes, y cuando todos se dispersaban

- a ¿Dónde creen que van idiotas?

Dijo master hando apuntando a ike link y donkey kon

-Ustedes tres a mi oficina en 5 minutos y traigan al otro idiota, no creo que duren aquí mucho tiempo…

Dijo con una voz que mostraba con un odio atroz a los involucrados de la pelea, estos no hicieron más que tragar saliva y obedecer sus órdenes

-fox…

Dijo el anfitrión del torneo

El zorro no podía contestar seguía llorando descontroladamente en los hombros de falco…

- avísame que pasara con wolf, y deja de llorar que te vez patético

Después de decir esto la gran mano se marcho

- no lo tomes enserio fox solo esta enfadado

Dijo falco acariciando la cabeza de su amigo que aun se aferraba a el

- si lo se, es solo…

- ¿es solo que?... dime ¿Por qué wolf te defendió del ataque?

fox abrió los ojos, aun no se podía creer que wolf lo hubiera defendido, no había pasado ni una hora desde que habían hecho las pases, aun así, sin necesidad de pedírselo o tener obligación, se puso entre la espada y el, para protegerlo… "¿Por qué?" tal vez ahora esta muerto…

- no lo se falco…

- ¿paso algo mientras te rapto?

- solo hicimos las pases

Fox seguía tratando de controlar su llanto… pero todo fue tan repentino, tal vez ahora el peligris estaría muerto por su culpa

- ¿enserio?

- si…

- seguro que no paso nada mas

- ¿Por qué, dudas de mi?

Seguía respondiendo entre sollozos el zorro

- mmm… entonces ¿Por qué estas llorando?

La pregunta dejo perplejo al ojiesmeralda, era una buena pregunta "¿por que estas llorando?" ni el mismo sabia la respuesta… ¿o solo era culpa?, pero hasta hace el día de ayer odiaba a aquella persona

- mm… yo… no lo se…

- como no lo vas a saber

- no lo se, esta bien

- hay foxi… eres un tonto

Falco apretó mas fuerte a su amigo

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

era una visión borrosa, se escuchaban voces a lo lejos. Diciendo…

- acuéstalo en la camilla de allá

- si aya voy

la vista se iba aclarando poco a poco para dejar ver , que el príncipe recostaba suavemente a lobo en la camilla

- ¿marth…?

Pregunto casi inaudible el ojivioleta

- al fin despiertas

- ¿Qué susede?

- dr. Mario acaba de suturar tu herida

- ¿he?... y fox

- vaya, es raro que despiertes preguntando el nombre de tu peor enemigo

Dijo marth levantando una ceja y mirando un poco sonriente

- he yo solo…

- no tienes nada que decir, yo si…

- ¿Qué?

- si wolf vine a disculparme contigo

- ¿Por qué?

- savia que pelearías con fox y te cambie la habitación apropósito, así que lo lamento… soy un idiota, engreído y ególatra, yo…lo hice solo por que estaba molesto y necesitaba divertirme con algo… se que estuvo muy mal pero…

- no te disculpes… me hiciste un favor

- ¿he?

- no lo entenderías

Dijo el lobo con media sonrisa en su rostro lo cual confundió al príncipe, En eso entra un zorro pardo irrumpiendo con la conversación

- he… marth, master hand te esta buscando

Aviso el ojiverde al principe

- bien, creo que obtendré un buen castigo… después de todo, y wolf gracias por salvarme

- estamos a mano… y gracias por traerme aquí marth

El peliazul sale del lugar, era raro esta vez el corazón de zorro no se acelero al ver a marth, estaba mas preocupado por la salud de peligris, aun así se detuvo a ver a marth unos momentos antes de que partiera, y se sonrojo, cosa que el lobo noto pero no dijo nada

- ¿estas bien?

- si solo duele un poco… ¿tu estas bien?

Pregunto tratando de simular su dolor

- si… gracias a ti… gracias por eso

Esas palabras hicieron enrojecer al ojivioleta

- ¿Qué te dijo doctor mario?

- aun no lo veo

- wolf… ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos

- eres mi amigo ¿no?

Contesto secamente wolf

- si pero…

- eso significa que eres especial para mi

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ojiverde, haciendo latir su corazón de forma inexplicable.

Entra dr. Mario a la lugar donde se encontraba internado wolf

- vaya ya despertaste, y parece que ya es hora de visitas

Dijo viendo al zorro en el lugar

- amm.. yo…

- no importa ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Pregunto dirigiéndose al lobo

- aun arde un poco

- y arderá mas, perdón si no te atendí antes pero tenia que dar de alta a otros 2 pacientes

- no importa marth y fox me han estado cuidando

- muy bien necesito que comas algo de sopa y gelatina antes de tomarte los analgésicos que te deje en el buró de la derecha te los tomaras cada 6 horas y vendré a cambiar tus vendajes cada 12 horas o se infectara, no podrás pelear al menos en 2 semanas

- vaya que odio estar en estas condiciones

Dijo wolf bastante enfadado al oir las palabras del doctor

- quien te manda a estar peleando

Dijo serio el doctor

- umm doctor, wolf no peleaba solo me protegía

Contesto fox tratando de defender allobo

- pues que idiota entonces

Dijo doctor mario

- ¿Qué dijo vejete?

Esta vez el doctor estaba excediendo su sinceridad

- como sea… necesitas comer, fox ¿podrías hacerle algo de sopa y traerle una gelatina? Digo es lo mínimo que podrías hacer

Dijo adredosamente el doctor haciendo sentir mal al pelipardo

- si no hay problema…

- no… no yo puedo hacerla

Contesto el lobo ofendido no le gusta ser inútil o que lo vean como uno, eso hace que se vean débiles a su opinión personal

- no tienes prohibido acercarte al fuego al menos 4 días, y estarás en cama 2

- ¿Qué?... estaré 2 días acostado sin hacer nada

Contesto entre quejidos y gruñidos el capitán de star wolf

- no importa wolf, yo me encargare de cuidarte

Wolf se volvió a sonrojar después de todo, estar a los cuidados de fox seria lo único bueno de estar ahí

- ok, todo esta listo fox vaya a hacer la comida yo explicare a wolf lo que tiene que hacer y que cuidados debe tener de mientras

El pelipardo solo asintió y se preparo para ir a la cocina

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

Se observa una especie de perro azul con negro tocando la puerta de una habitación

- espero que no me mate

Cuando abren la puerta se ve una persona morena de cabello rojizo y ropajes oscuros

- ¿Qué quieres perro?

- de hecho técnicamente soy un pokemon…

- me importa una caca lo que seas, dije ¿Qué quieres perro?

- si, lo siento ¿esta bowser?

- ¡BOWSER UN PERRO PARLANTE TE BUSCA!

Grita el rey de los gerudos para después retirarse a dar un paseo por la mansión

- "hay dios mío ese si que dice lo que piensa"

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz saco de sus pensamientos al peliazul

- bo… bowser

- pensé que había dejado claro que si te volvía a ver te mataría (

esta vez su mirada era fría y daba miedo, se podía sentir su aura de odio y maldad, bowser tomo por los hombros a lucario separándolo del suelo y apretando fuertemente al pokemon

- mmm… yo vine… a disculparme contigo…

- bien ahora largate antes de que te mate

Bowser tiro al suelo al perro azul causante de su humillación

- espero… yo haré todo lo que quieras

- solo lárgate

- perdóname…

Dijo haciéndole una reverencia

- solo vete si, no te disculpes, solo adelantaste lo que tenia que pasar

- aun así no debí hacerlo, suplico tu perdón

- bien si lo quieres, dime tu secreto mas profundo

Dijo viendo con el rabillo del ojo al pokemon psiquico

- ¿Qué?

- tu sabes el mío… es justo que yo sepa el tuyo…

- bueno yo hee… esto…

- ¡dilo de una maldita vez!

Dijo bowser gritando de una manera atemorizante

- yo… (trago saliva) yo…

- dilo o lárgate que estas colmando mi paciencia

- yo… soy adicto al sexo…

- ¿Qué?

Contesto bowser que cambio su actitud malhumorada por una que quería aguantar la risa

- yo…

- si lo escuche pero no me lo esperaba de ti

- ¿no te reirás?

- tu no lo hiciste al saber el mío ¿o si?

El pokemon negó con la cabeza

- bueno entonces ya largate

aun en tono de enojo y mirada fría

- ok "vaya que es irritante"

el ojirojizo se marcho y bowser cerro la puerta azotándola fuertemente

- ¿adicto al sexo?

Este empezó a reventar de risa apenas lo recordó, justo en eso momento se escucha que vuelven a llamar a la puerta, y abre esta vez mas enojado

- ¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍA DICHO QUE TE LARGAR…!

- hola bowser

Estaba la princesa con una mirada seria y carente de emociones

- peach… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿puedo pasar?

- claro…

La rubia entra a la habitación seguida por el pelirrojo que cierra la puerta depues de estar adentro

- ¿ahora que venirte esta vez? A decirme que santa claus no me traerá nada por que soy feo y no tengo amigos

- nada de eso

- ¿entonces?

- vine a disculparme… no debí ser tan dura ayer

- mmm pero yo solo te dije que te ama…

- no lo digas, eso jamás funcionaria bowser, solo mirémonos al espejo…

Peach tomo al chico y camino con el hacia un espejo que se encontraba en la habitación

- lo vez… jamás podría amarte

- por ser diferentes verdad

- prácticamente

- pero antes no eras así conmigo

Intento bowser para tener un punto a favor

- tu lo provocaste… dejándome plantada aquel día

- aun no me has dejado contarte mi versión de ese día

- sinceramente ya no me importa escucharla

- pero…

- tu mismo me lo dijiste bowser, odias esa palabra y yo también, nunca podremos ser mas que amigos…

- no me extraña que seas así de superficial

Bowser cruza los brazos dándole la espalda

- no es solo eso... pero si somos bastante diferentes

- ¿y por sentirte mas bonita me ignoras? Te sientes con el derecho de verme hacia abajo

- perdóname bowser pero así son las cosas

- no tu perdóname a mi, tan rojo es tu corazón y late como lo hace el mío

- aun así no somos iguales

- eso es mentira, el tiempo hará su labor y seremos iguales, tan vieja tu como yo y eso a ti te va a doler mucho mas que a mi… recuerda que no seras bonita por siempre

Peach se quedo perpleja ante esas palabras

- pero esta bien, la balanza hoy esta a tu favor, tu decides si o no rechazarme

La rubia bajo su mirada y dijo

- mmm… me tengo que retirar

- muy bien la puerta esta muy ancha

La princesa se levanta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo se pone a lado de pelirrojo

- enserio lo lamento

y con eso la princesa se retira dejando a solas a bowser, mientras este deja caer gotas cristalinas de agua al suelo que salían de su rostro

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

- ¡Y SI VUELVEN A HACER SUS SHOWS SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN, TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE LOS SACO DEL TORNEO PARA SIEMPRE!

- si, lo sentimos mucho

- ahora LARGUENSE de mi vista

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina de la gran mano cabizbajos y zelda y didy ya esperaban a sus amigos afuera así que ike y marth tomaron rumbo a su habitación

- amm… marth…

Intento tomar la palabra el mercenario pero no veía respuesta alguna por parte del príncipe

- gracias por ayudarme hoy

El príncipe ni siquiera lo volteo a ver

- amm yo lo siento… no debí decir nada de ro…

El príncipe se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo

- no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, si te ayude no fue por que me agradases, solo lo hice para que no dijeran que vienen solo perdedores de fire emblem

-…

El silencio se hizo presente y marth siguió caminando

- aun así, yo quiero disculparme

- no hay necesidad, aquí nada cambia

Marth se adelanto dándole la espalda por completo al mercenario, que se sentía muy culpable en ese momento por sus acciones anteriores

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

- mira pit ahí están, ness y los otros

Dijo el pequeño rubio señalando a ness, toon link y los ice clembers

- vamos a presentarles a red

Dijo alegre el lindo rubio con pantaloncillos

- ¿te juntas con niños pit?

Pregunto red con una especie de cara incredula

- si, son bastante divertidos, vamos a conocerlos

Dijo el castaño alado tomando de la mano a red y llevándolo con los demas

- ¿Qué hacen aquí niños?

pregunta el ángel curioso

- nos dijeron que el hermano mayor de toon esta en problemas e íbamos a verlo

- ¿tienes un hermano toon?

pregunto lucas

- sip se llama link

- vaya no esperaba, que link fuese tu hermano toon

- ¿lo conoces ness?

- claro es muy buen amigo mío

el rubio psíquico se alarmo al ver a popo y nana como si nada

- ¿popo… no estabas muerto?

Los ice clemebers se pusieron bastante nerviosos

- amm… lucas es que… nana tenia una medicina que me ayudo a sobrevivir… ¿verdad que si hermanita?

- si la tenia… yo la llevo a todos lados

Ness hizo una sonrisa malévola y se metió a la conversación

- ¿a si? ¿Entonces por que no la usaste en el momento que popo, supuestamente murió?

Nana frunció el seño ante las insinuaciones del pelinegro

- amm… es que se me olvido que la traía

- ¿pero si siempre la traes contigo, no?

Pregunto el rubio con cierto énfasis en la pregunta

- pues si… pero la presión hizo que me traicionara la memoria

- bueno nana y popo ¿Por qué no le enseñan esa dichosa medicina a lucas?

Dijo Ness con las mas claras intenciones de hacer quedar mal a los esquimales

- pues… me la termine y nana tiro el frasco

Contesto popo inmediatamente para salvar a su hermanita

- genial… ¿en donde? Para que lucas vea que no mienten

Los esquimales fulminaron con la mirada a ness

- nana tiro el frasco por la ventana

- eso en aun mas extraño… nunca pasamos por una… bueno una que ustedes alcanzaran

Contesto Ness… tenia que desenmascarar a eses pésimos actores

- la lance

Contesto la castaña furiosa

- o bueno pero tu no puedes ni lanzar algo a mas de 1 metro de distancia

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- tu desempeño en home rome contest lo dice todo

El ambiente estaba tenso, Ness si que era bueno interrogando a los gemelos

- bueno…

contestaron los esquimales en unísono

- creo que le deben una disculpa a lucas… lo preocuparon por sus estúpidas mentiras

- ¿Qué… a mi?

Popo no tuvo ningún problema en decir "lo siento", pero nana era un poco más orgullosa

- ¿nana?

- ya voy popo

nana tenia su cara sonrojada de vergüenza, evito el contacto visual con el rubio y difícilmente dijo…

- l… lo … lo si…

- apresúrate niña que no tenemos todo el día

- ness eres un tonto, deja de fastidiar

Ness se sintió bastante enojado y antes de que respondiera el insulto lucas abrió por primera vez en un buen rato la boca

- no necesitan disculparse… estoy seguro de que todo fue una broma

Esto hizo que nana y Ness se sorprendieran después de todo lucas era un buen niño

- es ¿enserio?... perdonaras a estos, así como así…

Ness estaba sorprendido se esforzó tanto en que los malos actores se disculparan solo para un "esta bien"

- hay lucas eres tan compasivo

Nana se pone en pose de película dramática con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

- si esta bien

lucas se ruborizo un poco

- ashh ya van a empezar de nuevo

Contesto Ness ya bastante molesto por lo sucedido pero Rápidamente el rubio cambio el tema

- hey chicos el es red, tiene animales súper poderosos que puede controlar

Todos se acercaron a red para hacerle un sin fin de preguntas, hasta que de un pasillo salio link con zelda que venían platicando

- hey toon

el pequeño ojos de gato se lanzo a abrazar a su hermano mayor y saludar a zelda

- ¿estas bien?

- si salí casi ileso de la batalla

Dijo animado a su hermano menor para que Ness se acercara a link para decirle

- vaya que sigues siendo un presumido

- noto envidia en tus palabras nessu

Pit no dejaba de ver perdidamente al rubio mayor, link le había gustado aprimera vista, toon les presentaba a todos sus amigos a su hermano mayor y cuando llego el turno de pit

- hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

- pi… pit

- vaya mucho gusto pit

el hilian noto que tenia rasgos que lo hacían parecido a zelda como su cabello castaño, sus hermosos ojos azules y su cara tan fina de un color pálido elegante, eso lo hizo fijarse al menos unos momentos en el ángel, pero no era tan hermoso como su amada princesa al parecer

- hola yo me llamo zelda

Saludo la castaña amablemente al angelito

- hola

Contesto algo antipático

- jeje

La hiliana rió tímidamente

- bueno ya nos vamos fue un gusto conocerlos

dijo el hilian con su característica sonrisa y se fue con zelda

- ¿estas bien pit?

Dijo el castaño con gorra sacudiéndolo un poco, ya que al parecer se encontraba en un trance

- si red, que tal si vamos al jardín a conocernos mejor

- si buena idea

Los niños y adolescentes se fueron fuera de la mansión

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

- vaya que eres idiota, estas muy herido

Decía el monito mientras curaba las heridas de su amigo el gorila

- son simples cortaditas, además lo hice para defenderte, el te dijo débil

- no te pedí que lo hicieras

Contesto secamente el de la gorra insinuándole a DK que era un idiota cada vez que podia

- que pesado eres didy…

- siéntate en la cama creo que tengo alcohol y curitas en mi maleta

El joven mono se agacho hacia abajo para sacar sus cosas y el mayor se quedo viéndolo un momento y se sonrojo

- aquí están

Contesto didy sacando las cosas de sus maleta

- aleja eso de mi, me va a doler

Grito el mayor al ver el alcohol

- pero no se te infectaran las heridas

- no quiero

- muérete pues, no te voy a estar rogando

Dijo didy guardando nuevamente sus cosas

- hay no te enojes…

- ¿si o no te lo vas a poner?

Dijo el menor enfadado

- si ya anda que rápido

Cuando le aplicaba el alcohol a las heridas del gorila, este emitía jadeos y grititos que por una extraña razón sonrojaban a didy

- hay…

- ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?

- que

- esos sonidos

- te trae a la mente a dixie

Donkey sonrió pícaramente mientras didy se enfureció y le dio un puñetazo al gorila en el rostro

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- yo no te recuerdo a candy a cada momento ¿o si?

- perdóname…

Eso era cierto si el no hacia comentarios sobre candiel debía callarse los de dixie.. tal vez aun le doliera su rompimiento

- esta bien. No debí pegarte

- ¿amigos?

- amigos

algo desanimado por aquella palabra

- ¿te sucede algo?

- no nada

Mientras le curaba las demás heridas, didy no se dio cuenta que donkey se había quedado dormido, ya había pasado un buen rato que no se quejaba, debió sospechar que el idiota se habría quedado "muerto"

- ya se durmió "si será flojo"

Pero ahí estaba donkey dormido, y el más que nadie sabia que su amigo tenía el sueño pesado

- pero mírate

El mono volteo a ver el rostro del gorila, y acariciando suavemente sus brazos que tanto le gustaban y después su pecho tan duro y suave a la vez, enserio quería tocarlo, pero que el le correspondiera

Con su otra mano tocaba ligeramente las comisuras de los labios del mayor y fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de el, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto, unidos en un acto involuntario del menor, en ese momento donkey sintió que le faltaba aire, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con algo que definitivamente nadie espera, didy apenas se dio cuenta y se separo rápidamente

- jeje… lo siento…

Ambos estaban paralizados, no sabían que hacer

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

-por que llegara tan tarde

Decía el soldado del juego metal guear solid viendo su reloj de muñequera

- ¡hey por aquí!

Grito en robot naranja corriendo en dirección a snake

- samus, pensé que no vendrías

- perdón, pero surgió un problema con una amiga, y al final no he podido traer a nadie

- no te preocupes, yo tampoco halle a mi compañero

- ¿entonces, quieres entrenar un poco?

- mmm…¿te apetece un paseo primero?

- pensé que solo querías entrenar…

- bueno si… pero quiero conocer a mi compañero o compañera de batallas

- a… esta bien "es la primera vez que alguien duda de mi sexualidad, eso lo hace mas agradable"

Ambos caminaron rumbo al lago, entrando al bosque

- y dime… tienes familia

- mmm… no mis padres fueron asesinados, cuando yo era solo una niña y fui ala academia galáctica, para formar parte de la policía galáctica

- mm… vaya no debí preguntar, pero ahora se que eres una chica, perdón por tratarte como chico

- mmm… si yo "vaya que es observador"

Samus tropezó sin querer y se llevo a snake con ella, rodaron por toda la colina hasta que terminaron en el lago (en donde el agua apenas te llegaba a los tobillos).

Apenas se levanto samus y vio que snake estaba enfrente de ella, completamente sonrojado

- lo siento, pero no tienes por que avergonzarte solo es un poco de agua

- no es… es… es que tu ma…

- mi ¿Qué?

- tu… mano…

Cuando samus volteo a ver en dirección a su mano y estaba justo en la entrepierna de snake, obviamente esta quito su mano rápidamente, igualmente sonrojada

- perdóname… yo no te vi… fue un accidente

- amm si… es solo… no te preocupes

Justo en ese momento se escucho el sonido de un trueno seguido de varios relámpagos en el cielo

- creo que mejor volvemos antes…

Snake no pudo terminar su frase por que empezó una fuerte lluvia casi de la nada, ambos corrieron hasta una especie de cueva que se encontraba en el "jardín" de la mansión

- ¿te encuentras bien?

Preguntaba el soldado preocupado por la "robot"

- amm… si achuu

- ¿acaso estornudaste?

- si... Es que hubo algunas fugas en mi traje…

- ¿traje?

- "demonios creo que dije demasiado"

- ¿Qué mas me estas ocultando?

Samus se sentía atrapada, como entre la espada y la pared, pero después de un gran suspiro y resignación, lentamente se quito el casco de su traje, dejando ver un rostro, que dejo perplejo y rojísimo al castaño

- e… eres ¿humana?

- si…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio"

- no quería que me trataras diferente, no me gusta que me vean diferente por ser una chica

Snake la miro seriamente hasta que de la nada empezó a reventar de risa

- ¿de que te ries?

Contesto algo ofendida la rubia

- no… puedo… no puedo creer que creyeras que te trataría diferente por ser una chica

- no deberías reírte…

- ¿por…?

el soldado no pudo terminar su pregunta por que la rubio lo empujo hacia fuera, cayendo en el lodo y empapándose aun mas por la lluvia

- jajaja por eso

- por que no me acompañas

- ¿Qué?

Snake tomo de la mano a la rubia y la jalo junto con el, y así empezó una guerra de bolas de lodo bajo la lluvia

-CAMBIO DE ESCENA-

wolf se ve algo aburrido volteando hacia el techo para tener alguna distracción, justo en ese momento se escucha el abrir de la puerta de la enfermería

- ¿fox?

- tienes un muy buen olfato ¿he?

Dijo el joven ojiverde con una bandeja en sus manos

- ¿que sucede?

- vine a darte de comer

- ¡A DARME QUE!

- de comer… por que te exaltas

- puedo comer solo… no necesito tu ayuda

Dijo algo enfadado el lobo

- vaya que sigues siendo un maldito orgulloso…

- ¿y…?

- pues esto será un problema… ya que dr. Mario te dejo en mis manos

Contesto divertido el pelipardo

- mmm… simplemente no le digas que comí solo

Contesto sonrientemente tratando de ocultar fallidamente su enfado

- pero la sopa esta algo caliente…

- ¿y que?

- no puedes soplar… te ara mal

- ya casi no me duele al respirar… además solo es soplar no sucederá nada

- no quiero

Contesto retantemente el zorro

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- me importa un bledo lo que quieras wolf… lo hago por tu bien

el zorro empezó a soplarle al plato de sopa, para enfriarla un poco

- ¿pareciera que en verdad te importa…?

Las palabras casi inaudibles que pronuncio wolf llegaron a los oídos de fox, este solo movió un poco sus orejas

- dices puras tonterías…

Wolf se sorprendió por unos momentos al saber que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por fox

- vaya que tienes buen oído

- y tu buen olfato creo que, tenemos nuestras cualidades

- jejeje fox… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- si claro lo que quieras

Wolf dudo un poco antes de formular su pregunta

- a ti…

Apenas iba a realizar su pregunta el impertinente capitán de star fox lo interrumpio

- abre la boca

- ¿Qué?

- que abras la boca

- ya te dije que puedo comer solo… no soy un niño

- pues lo pareces, así que abre tu boca

- no quiero…

- hay wolf… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comas?

- que tal…

Apenas el peligris abrió la boca, el zorro aprovecho para meterle la cuchara en la boca

- ¿Qué tal me quedo rica?

Wolf simplemente se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza

- ¿ahora comerás?... o seguiré haciendo que comas por la fuerza

- mmm… no es solo…

- ¿no te gusta?

- no, no es eso

- a ya se ¿te da vergüenza?

- creo que si

Respondió cabizbajo y aun sonrojado esa sopa si que le había gustado , pero era molesto "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el era la única persona que hacia que se comportara diferente?"

- bueno puedes comer… no se lo diré a nadie

En realidad a wolf no le molestaba recibir comida en la boca, enserio eso le gustaba, pero sinceramente le daba vergüenza ese tipo de situaciones, a las que se podrían llamar "románticas".

Después de que wolf terminara de comer fox acaricio su cabeza como si wolf fuera un niño pequeño

- bien hecho wolf, te comiste todo

- deja de tratarme como un niño… zorro idiota

sonrojado a mas no poder, pero aun asi fox solo sonreia

- jaja te vez lindo cuando te avergüenzas

- deja de tratarme así

- ok, ok

el zorro acariciaba su cabeza nuevamente y revolviendo su pelo, De repente fox dejo de molestar a wolf quedándose sorprendido

- vaya wolf… tus orejas si que son bastante suaves

acariciándolas bastante lento de arriba hacia abajo

- quieres dejar… de tocar

esta vez su rubor se podía ver a través de su pelaje

- vaya wolf eres un gruñón

. fox… aun no me has contestado la pregunta

- eso es porque aun no me has dicho nada

- ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por marth?

Fox se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta de lobo… todo se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos

- es… por que… por que marth también es mi amigo

- ¿entonces porque no lo saludaste hace unos momentos?

- creo que iré a… dejar el plato sucio en el fregador

Fox se paro tomando el plato y cuando se volteo para irse la voz de wolf lo hizo detenerse

- fox… ¿a ti te gusta marth?

Esa pregunta dejo petrificado al zorro… dejando caer el plato que se rompió al estrellarse en el suelo volviéndose añicos, fox pensaba ¿como es que averiguo tanto sobre el?… ¿como es que siempre tiene la razón?… ¿por que es que sus palabras siempre le dolían?

- fox ¿estas bien?

Aun así… quiero pensar que wolf sigue siendo malo… que aun trata de herirme… y lo esta consiguiendo… ¿pero como es que aun se preocupa por mi?

Fox se salio de sus pensamientos al sentir e abrazo de el lobo por detrás, sus pupilas comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas

- todo estará bien… nunca debí preguntar

- no…

- ¿no?

- no estoy bien wolf… ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?

- ¿que te gusta marth?

retirando sus brazos del zorro

- si…

El silencio inundo la habitación por unos momentos

- creo que soy demasiado obvio

decía el ojiverde entre lagrimas… por que lloraba tanto.. solo eran personas,,, es patético llorar por amor… wolf tenia razón.. ¿por que se aferraba tanto a las personas?

- si me lo preguntas… amar es un acto de felicidad… no de tristeza… mucho menos de dolor

- lo se…

- ¿entonces… por que lloras?

- por que… (fox rompió en un dolorosa llanto, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, en un intento inútil de esconder sus lagrimas) yo se que el jamás me amara como yo a el

El llanto de fox se intensifico, odiaba llorar enserio lo odiaba, para el era un signo de debilidad, y no le había mostrado solo una vez, sino dos veces sus lagrimas a el.

- "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a el?... ¿Por qué parece que puedo abrirme con wolf fuese lo que fuese? quiera o no siempre terminaba contándole todo"

Pensaba el pelipardo mientras un agua calida recorría con pesadez sus mejillas, de un momento a otro wolf se puso frente a fox

- en mi opinión… nadie merece tus valiosas lagrimas

levanto con una mano el mentón del zorro

Wolf con su otra mano limpio las lagrimas del zorro, que al parecer con esas palabras dejo de sentir dolor, fox abrazo a wolf escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este, para que no lo viera llorar.

Wolf se dirigió lentamente a su cama, claro ya estaba muy cansado, después de todo no podía estar levantado, pero aun así fox seguía aferrado a su pecho y el seguía consolando, acariciando la parte posterior de la cabeza del zorro.

Fox continúo llorando hasta que se quedo dormido, aun aferrado al pecho del lobo

- como dije antes… (susurrando)

wolf se fue acercando cada vez mas a la cara de fox, juntando sus labios con los del zorro, dándole un lindo y tierno beso, que duro a lo mucho 5 segundos, después de separar sus labios, dijo

- nadie en este mundo… merece tus hermosas lagrimas

acariciando la cabeza del zorro, hasta que el también se quedo dormido

fin =3

al fin pude terminar este capitulo… gracias especiales a mi hermano que me ayudo mucho a terminar este capitulo, a mi sempai, fierce dark oni link, zelda bh y lady shadic, por su apoyo, reviews y dedicatorias que me ayudaron a continuar esta historia los quiero 1000! gracias por todo, como dije los caps tendrán algo de protagonismo cada relación y personaje así que no desesperen, acepto criticas constructivas y sugerencias, además de reviews anónimos son bienvenidos, hasta pronto

se despide erika =3


End file.
